You Want Me to WHAT?
by lostdreams1
Summary: (AU)Strippers and Rich Kids and Bad Managers...Oh My! This fic promises to be a good time, but don't rule out the romance and danger that seem to follow Inuyasha and Kagome where ever they go...
1. Birthday, Beer, and Buds!

You want me to what?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and company and I'm making no profit off this fic. I do however own Reiana, and she is mine!  
  
Synopsis: Inuyasha's a rich daddy's boy, Kagome is a stripper, and Koga is her manager. Can you see where this is going?  
  
lostdreams: Okay, this is my other fanfic. I started writing it a little after Wrong Side so it's not as far along as that story. I hope you all enjoy this one and please please please send in reviews!!!!  
  
-@--@-  
  
3 years ago  
  
16 year old Kagome Higurashi sat on the corner of a busy street with a small sign reading 'Will Work for Food'. She had been alone for 4 years now. Losing her parents to disease at the age of 10, her little brother soon followed. Now she had no where to go, no one to care.  
  
"What kind of work do you do?" A cold voice called to her. It took Kagome a minute to realize the voice was talking to her.  
  
"Excuse me?" she asked timidly. A young man, with cold blue eyes and dark brown hair stood before her. He's a demon! her mind raced with a frightened pace. This day in age, humans and demons lived in close proximity to one another, getting along fairly well. Of course that didn't really lessen her fear of them. Kagome gulped and met the man's gaze.  
  
"I asked what kind of work you do?" his voice was harsh and impatient. Kagome blinked.  
  
"I can clean, cook, pretty much anything that needs to get done, I'll try to do," Kagome said nervously.  
  
"Stand up." The young man hadn't taken his eyes off her face. The look he was giving her was making Kagome's blood run cold. Shivering a little Kagome stood up. The young man's eyes roved her up and down, a slow smile creeping into his expression. "How old are you?" he asked, interest peaked in his eyes. Kagome was feeling more and more nervous.  
  
"16," she said quietly, looking down at the ground. She half hoped that he didn't want anything to do with her anymore.  
  
"A little young, but you'll do," The young man gave another cool smile. "Follow me. I have a job for you." Kagome didn't move for a moment. As much as she wanted a job, she didn't trust this man. "Are you coming, or are you going to stay out here on your corner?" he sneered at her. The thought of spending another night in the park horrified her, and she made up her mind and followed the young man.  
  
-@--@-  
  
After a short walk, the man, who introduced himself as Koga, turned down a dark alley. Kagome hesitated at the entrance. She had lived on the streets long enough to know what kind of horrible things happened to young girls who wandered down dark alleys with strange men.  
  
"Are you coming or not?" Koga's cool voice sent shivers down her spine yet again. He was standing about ten feet away holding a door open.  
  
"Y-yes," she said quietly as she walked over to him. Upon reaching him, he shoved her roughly through the door before following her in. Kagome managed to stay on her feet, but was off balance for a few seconds.  
  
"Oi there Koga! Long time no see," a stout man was walking towards them, grinning stupidly. Behind him, Kagome could see half-dressed woman running from door to door, talking loudly.  
  
"That's Leilong, your new boss," Koga whispered in her ear, slinking his arm around her waist. Kagome was repulsed by his touch; it felt foreign. She tried to pull away inconspicuously. "I've found a new recruit." His grip on Kagome tightened to an almost painful level.  
  
"Hmm, let me see that," Leilong took Kagome's chin roughly in his hands and turned her head left and right. Before Kagome could slap his hand away, he let go and stepped back to look her over from head to toe. "She's a nice piece of ass," he muttered. Kagome looked at him in shock, what nerve!  
  
"Ain't she though? Found little Kagome here on a street corner," Koga said with a laugh.  
  
"What's going on here?" A very pretty woman asked, as she pushed her way into the conversation. She was about 5'7, with short black hair and vibrant green eyes.  
  
"Koga found you a new student Reiana," Leilong said with a grin. "Name's Kagome." Reiana's eyes narrowed at his words. Looking at Kagome she could see the fear and confusion in the younger woman's face. Cursing mentally, Reiana shook her head slightly.  
  
"She's cute," she said coolly, glaring at Leilong and Koga. "Come on." She reached for Kagome's hand. Kagome pulled back for a second, but then she noticed the kindness and compassion in Reiana's face. Taking her hand, Kagome allowed herself to be pulled down the corridor. She could hear Koga mention something about payments and then he and Leilong disappeared into an office. She looked back at Reiana who's lips were moving, but the words were too quiet for her to hear.  
  
"What's that Rei?"  
  
"Who's the chick?"  
  
"Leilong didn't hire her did he?" The questioning stares of the other girls followed them down the corridor. Finally Reiana pulled her into a room and closed the door behind them. Kagome was beyond confused.  
  
"Reiana?" she asked timidly.  
  
"Rei," she answered firmly, before turning to look at her again. "How old are you? 18? 19?" she asked quickly.  
  
"16." Rei's jaw dropped.  
  
"What?!" She practically yelled. "Oh, that bastard! This isn't even right!" She began storming to the door.  
  
"What's not right? What's going on?" Kagome tried to make herself be heard over Rei's grumblings.  
  
"Huh?" Rei turned around and stared at Kagome. "You mean you don't know why you're here?" Kagome shook her head, causing Rei to give a loud sigh. "Kagome they brought you here to be a stripper."  
  
"They want me to what?!"  
  
-@--@-  
  
Present Day  
"Wakey! Wakey! Sleepy head!" Sango's singsong voice cut through Inuyasha's sleep.  
  
What the? Sleep clogged Inuyasha's brain. What's going on?  
  
Miroku and Shippo were jumping on his bed, trying to get him up. Kikyo and Nazuna were standing close by armed and ready with water balloons in case he resisted.  
  
"What are you morons doing?" Inuyasha grumbled as he tried to push Miroku, who was closest to him, off the bed.  
  
*SPLAT*  
  
"AHHH!" Inuyasha yelled as he was doused with cold water from Kikyo's balloon. "That's fucking cold!" His friends burst in to laughter at the now sopping wet Inuyasha.  
  
"Ah.poor baby!" Nazuna teased. "Now get up and get ready. You belong to us today!" She gave him a wicked grin. "Or you're going to be one soggy hanyou!" she grinned maliciously and toyed with one of her water balloons. Inuyasha looked puzzled for only a moment, until Sango threw her arms around him.  
  
"Happy Birthday Inuyasha!" She pulled back grinning widely.  
  
*SPLAT*  
  
-@--@-  
  
Inuyasha at a table surround by his friends. It was his twenty first birthday and since he was the youngest of the group, they had decided to celebrate it by kidnapping him for the day, treating him to all the perks of being 21, namely alcohol.  
  
"Alright, alright! Shut up for a minute you guys!" Miroku stood up at the table calling for all of his friends' attention. "I would like to propose a toast! To the birthday boy!"  
  
"To the birthday boy!" The others chorused.  
  
"Inuyasha, you've been my best friend since high school. We've seen good times and bad times. You're a great friend and you're gonna be a kick ass lawyer!" The others cheered. "Not better than me of course.but come on, when you're only competition is perfection, second place is excellent." This got a round of groans and snorts. Miroku found several balled up napkins headed his way. "Okay! Okay! In all seriousness Inuyasha, it's been a great year, and we hope to share many more with you. Happy birthday buddy."  
  
"Happy Birthday!" Everyone's glasses clinked and the all drank to Miroku's toast.  
  
"And in the spirit of tonight.we will now ask the ladies to excuse us men, so we can got out and have some fun. Ladies?" Sango, Kikyo, and Nazuna giggled but agreed, and bid everyone a goodnight. Inuyasha waved goodbye, confused now at Miroku's sudden dismissal of their female companions. Once the three ladies had left, Shippo and Miroku grabbed Inuyasha's arms and led him out of the bar.  
  
"Okay guys.what's the deal now?" Inuyasha had been out all most all day.he was actually getting a little tired and he was now more than a little buzzed. Shippo and Miroku just exchanged a grin.  
  
"You'll see!" Miroku took out a bandana and tied it around Inuyasha's eyes. Though it wasn't like this completely hindered the hanyou. He had incredible hearing and an amazing sense of smell. He could tell where he was even if he was in total darkness, but in the spirit of things, he let his friends drag him off to whatever they thought was so damn important.  
  
-@--@-  
  
After a short car ride, Miroku and Shippo pulled Inuyasha from the car and into a building. A sweet scent of perfume and incense filled his sensitive nose. Once inside, Miroku pulled off the blind fold. In front of them was a very beautiful woman who was rather scantily clad. Inuyasha felt a light blush creep on his cheeks.  
  
"May I see your ID's please?" The host gathered their licenses. "Very good. Follow me please." He led them into a bar like setting with several tables surround as thrust stage. It looked a little like a fashion show runway.  
  
"Please tell me we aren't watching a fashion show," Inuyasha whispered to Miroku.  
  
"Well it was going to be between that and this," Miroku joked.  
  
"Welcome to The Shikon No Tama, Tokyo's finest gentlemen's club." Inuyasha froze at the words 'gentlemen's club'.  
  
"A strip joint?" he hissed in Miroku's ear. "You brought me to a strip joint?" Inuyasha was very embarrassed. "You lech!"  
  
"Not 'strip joint', gentlemen's club. This place has taste Inuyasha, and just wait until you see the girls." Miroku was almost drooling in anticipation.  
  
-@--@-  
  
19 year old Kagome Higurashi peeked out the curtain and into the crowd.  
  
"Nervous?" a cool voice asked. Jumping back in surprise Kagome ran into Koga.  
  
"N-no," she muttered as she got her bearings. Koga smiled at her, his expression sending chills down her spine.  
  
"You'll do fine babe," Koga placed a possessive hand on her hip. Pulling away from him in surprise, Kagome began to back away.  
  
"I need to think about my routine Koga," Kagome whispered, praying he would leave her alone. Koga caught her wrist tightly. Swinging her around, he pinned her to the wall. Holding her arms with one hand he ran his other up and down the curves or her body. Kagome's eyes were wide with fear as she started struggling. Koga only tightened his grip on her, squeezing painfully. Kagome let out a small whimper.  
  
"Please Koga." she whispered. A wide cruel smile broke out on Koga's face.  
  
"Please Koga what?" he asked, his lips dangerously close to her ear.  
  
"I need to get ready," she whispered, trying again to pull away. Apparently he wanted a different answer, because he roughly shoved her away, nearly sending her to the floor.  
  
"Buh bye baby," he said, his cold eyes roving her figure. "I'll see you again real soon." With that Koga was gone. Kagome let out a deep breath, fell against the wall and sank to the floor, trying hard not to cry.  
  
"Hey Kagome!" Kagome jumped at the sound of her friend's voice. Reiana, or Rei as everyone called her, was puzzled by Kagome's reaction. "You okay hon?" Rei was 25 and had been around since Kagome had gotten started in exotic dancing. She had become a sort of big sister to the girl.  
  
"Yea, it was just Koga," Kagome replied shakily, allowing Rei to help her up. Rei's look darkened at Koga's name.  
  
"That guy's bad news Kagome."  
  
"I know that, but you know I can't do anything about it. I probably wouldn't live through leaving him twice." Kagome's voice easily portrayed her depression.  
  
"Yea," Rei agreed quietly. She remembered all to well the last time Kagome tried leaving Koga. He had hunted her down and landed her in intensive care for a week. It wasn't pretty.  
  
"Mistress Jewel?" a stage technician called.  
  
"That's me!" Kagome took a deep breath and faced Rei. "How do I look?" The outfit was perfect for Kagome's stage persona. A gold mesh bra and thong were underneath a gauzy, pastel kimono. The kimono was not quite see through, and although it was very flowy, it still accented her body nicely. Her hair piled on top of her head in an organized mess of curls. A tasteful makeup job and shimmery gold, spike high heels completed the ensemble.  
  
"Perfect!" Rei gave her a quick hug. "Knock them dead!" Kagome took her place center stage and waited for the show to begin.  
  
-@--@-  
  
lostdreams: And the stage is set for romance, well almost. I hope everyone liked it, I have great potential in mind for this fic! 


	2. And You Are?

Disclaimer: I still don't own Inuyasha or Kagome or Miroku or Shippo or any of the other characters off the magna or anime.  
  
lostdreams: Wow, people can be so impatient. (And I mean that in a good way!) This fic has only been up since yesterday, and I've already got people asking for more. I'm flattered! Thanks to everyone who read the first chapter. I hope you find this one just as good!  
  
-@--@-  
  
Inuyasha sat at the front table with Shippo and Miroku. I can't believe they brought me here! They had seen two acts so far, and although they had been very good and both women very beautiful, Inuyasha just couldn't help feeling a little uncomfortable. I don't belong here.What am I doing?  
  
"Lighten up Yasha!" Miroku nudged him. "At least try to have some fun. This isn't that bad," Miroku coaxed. Inuyasha sighed. Shippo and Miroku were both having a great time.  
  
"Na, I'm just getting a little tired." Inuyasha smiled. "Don't worry, I'm having fun." He grinned again at Miroku.  
  
"Good I'm glad."  
  
"Good evening gentleman. We have a special treat tonight," the M.C. called through the mike. "Our newest resident here at The Shikon No Tama, Mistress Jewel!" The lights went down and when the spot came up, Inuyasha saw the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.  
  
Inuyasha couldn't take his eyes off the dancer. She had ebony black hair that was piled on her head in a tasteful mess of curls. Her storm gray eyes were tinted blue and when they looked in his direction, he heart dropped. The music began, a soft lilting tune, and she began to move in fluid motions. His eyes were glued to her. Slowly the beat picked up and she took off the outer kimono to reveal a gold bikini-like outfit, well, that and a perfect body. Her curves were full and natural. Her skin was flawless. Inuyasha felt heat creep into his cheeks as he watched her intoxicating movements. He didn't hear the cat calling and whistles from the crowd around him. His mind was completely lost in the music and the dancer. When she removed the bikini, Inuyasha felt fire coarse through him. His mind was gone, lost completely in her movements and looks. As the music ended she looked right at him, flashing a seductive smile. It took all of Inuyasha's will power not to fall out of the chair. When the music was gone completely so was she. The audience erupted in applause and she appeared again, clothed in a robe, and gave a small bow. Her eyes caught directly on Inuyasha. They remained entrapped in each other's gaze for a full minute before she was ushered off the stage. Not taking his eyes off her, he saw her give him a backward glance and smile. His heart was gone.  
  
-@--@-  
  
Kagome had looked up during the middle of her routine to see the gorgeous white-haired gentleman at the front table. He had piercing amber eyes and he was watching her intently. She continued glancing at him over the course of her routine. When she left the stage the first time, they quickly rushed her back out for a second applause. Her eyes latched on the amber ones and she stood bounded by his gaze. It wasn't until they ushered her off that she broke contact. She had looked over her shoulder at him, surprised to see he was still watching. A smile tugged at her lips and a blush crept into her cheeks as she exited the stage a second time.  
  
"I saw that." Rei's voice snapped Kagome out of her stupor.  
  
"Saw what?" Kagome asked innocently as her face reddened.  
  
"Who are you making google eyes at?" Rei pushed past her and looked through the curtain at the audience. Wanting another glimpse of the man, Kagome peeked over Rei's head.  
  
"Front table, silver hair, amber eyes." She could sense Rei's eyes skimming the crowd until she found the boy. Giving a small whistle, Rei looked him up and down.  
  
"He's a demon," she whispered to Kagome. Kagome only nodded.  
  
It's obvious, she thought. Eyes like that couldn't be human.  
  
"Are ya gonna go for it?" Rei's question, though sounded lighthearted, was loaded. Kagome could only think of the consequences.  
  
"I shouldn't," she said slowly.  
  
"Koga would kill you." Rei looked back out at the man, "but he'd be worth it." Rei turned to Kagome with a smile. "It couldn't hurt to talk to him."  
  
"Yes it could! Especially if Koga found out." Kagome shook her head. No, she could hardly look at another guy. If she were to try and start something, Koga would beat the living shit out of her. With a sad sigh, she headed to her dressing room.  
  
-@--@-  
  
Inuyasha excused himself.  
  
"Be right back," he said, as Miroku gave him a questioning glance. "Bathroom." Inuyasha answered Miroku's silent question. He got up and wandered toward the back of the building. He wanted to find that girl. He had to talk to her. After turning down a corridor he found himself in a hallway full of doors. He was examining the doors when he heard one behind him open. Whipping around, he found himself face to face with 'Mistress Jewel' herself.  
  
"You!" Kagome had stepped through the stage door and found her self face to face with amber eyes.  
  
"Sorry," he said quickly. His voice was deep and soothing. She loved it. Kagome tried to think of someway to get him to talk again. Suddenly they heard voices coming down the hall.  
  
"Shit!" Kagome grabbed the man's hand and rushed into her dressing room. Slamming the door quickly, she listened to see if anyone had noticed them. After a minute she relaxed and realized she was still holding his hand. Blushing fiercely she let go and walked over to her mirror. "You'll have to wait in here a minute, until the coast is clear." She glanced at him again. "So what were you doing back stage anyway? Trying to get thrown out?" Inuyasha went the slightest tinge of pink.  
  
"I was looking for the bathroom," he said quietly. Kagome turned looked at him, her expression clearly stating that she didn't believe him.  
  
"Well it's on the other side of the building," she told him as she turned back to her mirror. While he was looking around the room, Kagome admired him through her mirror. He was tall and had tanned skin. It was clear he worked out, his muscles visible through his shirt. Beautiful silver hair and adorable dog-like ears adorned his head. And his eyes, oh. Kagome could lose herself in the two amber pools. She gave a sigh of pleasure, causing him to look at her quickly. Blushing again she walked through a small closet to get her real clothes. Once out of sight she leaned against the wall to calm her beating heart. She had never seen such a perfect looking man or demon for that matter before. He was incredible.  
  
-@--@-  
  
Inuyasha smiled as she ran into her closet. She had been checking him out, and he was guessing by her reaction, she liked what she saw.  
  
"So, um, what's your name?" she called from her closet.  
  
"Inuyasha," he replied casually, examining the heap of beauty products on her dresser.  
  
"Inuyasha," she rolled the name over her tongue. "So you come to places like this often?" She emerged from the closet wearing tight jeans and a baby tee. Inuyasha almost missed her question he was so struck by her.  
  
"What? Oh, no, no," he covered. "Two of my buddies brought me." He stopped before adding 'It's my birthday'. The girl just smiled.  
  
"Well my name's Kagome." She looked at him through her mirror. She had cleaned all the stage makeup off her face and her hair now rippled down her back. She turned to him and smiled. Inuyasha melted. She looked about to speak again when a noise from the hallway reminded them why they were both in her dressing room. Kagome froze when a sharp knock came on her door.  
  
"Aah!" Kagome gave a little yelp. Grabbing Inuyasha by the arm she pulled him in her closet. "Stay here and be quiet!" she whispered harshly. Inuyasha nodded and Kagome headed for the door.  
  
-@--@-  
  
Kagome gave a backward glance at her closet. There was no evidence that a man was in there. Sighing inwardly, Kagome approached the door.  
  
"Who is it?" Kagome asked, praying her voice wouldn't sound guilty.  
  
"Kagome? It's Rei, open up!" Reiana sounded frustrated.  
  
"Um.why?" Kagome knew that Reiana would know immediately that there was a man in her room.  
  
"What do you mean 'why'?" Rei clearly wasn't leaving anytime soon. "What's going on? Kagome?!?! Are you all right??" Rei's voice was sounding worried. Groaning Kagome cracked the door.  
  
"I'm fine Rei."  
  
"What's going on Kagome?" Rei's eyes narrowed. "Do you have a guy in there?" Kagome's jaw dropped. Rei was good. Kagome's reaction confirmed that she was right. Rei pushed the door all the way open and scanned the room. "Who is it? Where is he?" she asked excitedly. Kagome groaned again. Closing the door quickly, Kagome caved.  
  
"Come on out Inuyasha." As Inuyasha emerged Rei's eyes got wider and wider.  
  
"Damn girl! You don't waste any time!" Rei's eyes took Inuyasha in appreciatively. "Dang, he's even better looking close up. I'll tell ya Kagome, you sure do know how to pick em'." Kagome and Inuyasha both turned brilliant shades of red.  
  
"It's not like that Rei! He got lost looking for the bathroom," Kagome explained weakly.  
  
"Uh huh, sure he did. That's why he ended up in your dressing room right?" Rei's voice feigned innocence as she watched both Kagome and Inuyasha blush deeply yet again. She was enjoying this.  
  
"Well, um," Kagome sputtered trying to come up with some excuse that would effectively explain Inuyasha's presence, other than the truth of course.  
  
"Nevermind. Anyways you better get him out of here before security finds him."  
  
"I know, I know," Kagome said exasperatedly.  
  
"You want me to pull the I-went-in-the-stock-room-and-knocked-over-the- shelving routine?" Rei offered.  
  
"Would you?" This night is slowly getting better. Kagome thought excitedly.  
  
"Sure girl." Rei opened the door and glanced do the empty hallway. "Alrighty, wait for my signal then book it for the exit." Both Kagome and Inuyasha nodded.  
  
"Kay then. Here we go." Rei started to leave but grabbed Kagome's arm on an after thought. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do." She whispered. Kagome looked shocked.  
  
"But there isn't anything you wouldn't do!" Kagome whispered back.  
  
"Exactly." Reiana's grin was positively evil. Kagome gave out an appalled squeak at what she was implying.  
  
"Go! We're gonna get caught!" Kagome pushed Reiana out the door, while glancing at Inuyasha seeing if he had heard Reiana's words. Reiana smiled at them before heading down the corridor to the stock room. She gave a wink as she opened the door and disappeared inside.  
  
"So what's the signal?" Inuyasha asked, still peering down the corridor.  
  
"You'll see," Kagome answered with sheer amusement in her voice. A short time later a loud crash was heard followed by a blood-curdling scream. Kagome would have been worried if she hadn't heard this act before. Taking a firm grip on Inuyasha's hand, Kagome headed down the corridor towards the backstage exit. It wasn't long before the two were back in the alley behind the club.  
  
"So what now?" Inuyasha asked, giving her a small smile.  
  
-@--@-  
  
lostdreams: Aagh! Sorry I left a cliffhanger, but sometimes you just have too. At any rate, I'm going to try to be as timely with these as possible, but as of now, I don't have a lot actually typed. A good chunk is written, but the editing and typing part will take a while, so I'm sorry if the next chapters are not as speedy as this one! Please keep sending me your reviews! I love to hear them! 


	3. A Night Out

You Want Me to What?  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine.  
  
lostdreams: First of all I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed. I'm honestly amazed at how much attention this story has gotten. Thanks you guys! That said: I'm ahead of schedule! (Scary isn't it?) Here's the next chapter! Hope you all enjoy it as much as the first two!  
  
-@--@-  
  
"Follow me," Kagome blushed slightly and shyly began to lead Inuyasha out of the alley. Taking him back around to the front of the club Kagome stopped. "Here you are. You're friends are probably waiting for you." Kagome said with a somewhat sad smile. It didn't go unnoticed.  
  
"Probably," he murmured lightly. Yes Shippo and Miroku were probably both still in there wondering what the hell he was doing. Personally he liked the thought of spending more time with Kagome. "But this wouldn't be the first time I've ditched them for something better," he finished with a smile. Kagome almost fell over. He would rather spend more time with her, than go back to his friends?  
  
This guy is too good to be true! Kagome's mind raced.  
  
"So do you want to go get coffee or something?" she asked timidly. Please let him say yes! She was throwing caution into the wind and she knew it. Oh if Koga could see her now. Kagome suppressed a shudder and fixated her gaze on the man in front of her.  
  
"Sounds great," he answered with a smile. Kagome's knees went weak. "Let's go." He offered her his arm.  
  
Oh! This is just like in the movies! Kagome's thought happily. "Where to?" she asked, slinking her arm through his.  
  
"Well, I know this great place on 13th Street. Care to walk?"  
  
"Sure," Kagome nodded and smiled, but her mind was reeling. That's in the ritzy part of town. She gave Inuyasha another once over out of the corner of her eye. He was wearing black dress pants and a long, sleeve, maroon button down shirt. Well Rei sure wasn't joking..this guy really is a piece of work. Kagome sighed lightly. If only I had met him before Koga, she thought wistfully. Oh well..I can at least pretend he's mine, even if it's just for the night.  
  
"So..how long have you been dancing?" Inuyasha asked, trying to break the silence. Here he was going to have coffee with a stripper he hardly knew. What the hell am I doing? he thought as he kept stealing glances at the girl on his arm. She beautiful, that's no lie, and she has a great personality, but dad and Sess would kill me if they knew.  
  
"A while.." she answered vaguely. She already understood that her status was way beneath his, she just wasn't ready to admit that yet.  
  
"You're very good."  
  
"Thank you." They both lapsed into silence. Kagome was busy thinking about what Koga would do to her if he found out about this, while Inuyasha was thinking along the same lines, except with his father and brother. Neither seemed to mind that they weren't speaking at the moment. They both understood the enormous differences between their two worlds, but for the time being neither cared. They continued walking, just basking in each other's company.  
  
-@--@-  
  
Upon arriving at the coffee shop, Kagome instantly felt out of place. This was clearly where the rich kids spent their free time, and even though it was almost one in the morning, there were still a few people there. A couple people waved at Inuyasha as he pulled her to a table in the back.  
  
"This is one of my favorite places! My friends and I come here all the time." Inuyasha told her as they sat down. Kagome nodded weakly. The menu was looking really expensive and she only had five dollars to her name. It wasn't like she didn't make good money dancing, it was just that Koga kept most of it as a manager's fee, well that, and it was a way to keep her submissive to him. If she was broke, how would she run away?  
  
"Order anything you want. My treat," Inuyasha said, as if sensing her distress. Kagome looked surprised for a moment before offering a grateful smile.  
  
"So what's your favorite?" she asked. In all actuality, Kagome had only had strait black coffee, and the only choices were regular or decaf. She had a vague idea bout all these different types of 'lattes' and 'cappuccinos', but had never tried them. Inuyasha seemed to understand the deeper meaning of her question.  
  
"Well I usually get a mocha latte, but I know Sango really likes the pumpkin chie, so that's what I would recommend." Kagome smiled.  
  
"Sounds good." He's so sweet and considerate, why is my life so complicated?!?! Kagome though miserably. Snap out of it girl, it's not like you really would stand a chance with him anyway. He's just being nice; there's no way a rich guy like him would ever go for a piece of trash like you. Kagome fought the thought from her mind. She knew it was probably true, but she didn't want to deal with it right now.  
  
"So..what do you do?" she asked, hoping that conversation would keep her mind off her own dismal thoughts.  
  
"I'm in school right now. At Sengoku Jidai University."  
  
"Wow!" Sengoku Jidai?!? That's the most prestigious and expensive university in the world!! Kagome had underestimated him. She had guessed he was rich, but not filthy rich. Damn! "What are you studying?" she questioned further.  
  
"Law," he answered quietly.  
  
"That's so interesting! I think it would be so much fun to be a lawyer!" Kagome gushed. She wasn't just saying that either. She watched Law and Order religiously. That Jack McCoy was an awesome prosecutor.  
  
"Yeah..great fun.." Inuyasha sounded less than thrilled. Kagome picked up on it instantly.  
  
"You don't want to be a lawyer do ya?" she asked gently. Inuyasha looked uncomfortable.  
  
"It's not that..I just don't want to be the kind of lawyer my father is pushing for.." he mumbled quietly. What am I doing? She doesn't need to know this. Kagome noticed that he was fidgeting, clearly saying he didn't want to talk about it. She placed a tender hand over his.  
  
"It's okay.." A tortured silence befell them and Kagome thought desperately for a way to end it.  
  
"So..um..how 'bout them Mets?" she tossed. Inuyasha looked at her for second before he busted up laughing. After that the two fell into easy conversation, laughing and talking the rest of the night away.  
  
-@--@-  
  
Inuyasha looked at the girl in front of him. She's so easy to talk to. I feel like I've known her forever. He had become enchanted by Kagome. She was beautiful to say the least, but her personality made her that much more appealing. He never believed in love at first sight, but being with Kagome made him more apt to believe.  
  
"So..tell me..how does a girl like you manage to stay single? Have rough manager that chases away all the guys?" he teased. He noticed immediately that his question made Kagome clam up. She even stiffened her posture. What did I say? She doesn't have a boyfriend does she? Why would she come out with me if she did? he mentally barraged himself.  
  
Why did he say that? He couldn't know about Koga! Oh Inuyasha, if I thought I could get away I would, just to be with you! Kagome's mind raced. She racked her brain for a witty response. Willing herself to slacken, Kagome reclined in her chair.  
  
"I guess I just haven't found a guy worth my time.." she said coyly. Inuyasha perked up considerably after hear that.  
  
I'd make it worth you're time to be with me. Screw my dad and brother. Inuyasha thought rebelliously.  
  
Why do I keep leading him on like this? Sure he's gorgeous and amazing but Koga will kill me! Literally! Kagome's mind panicked.  
  
Too late dearie, your heart's already gone. A tiny voice in the back of Kagome's brain piped up. The worst part about that stupid voice was Kagome couldn't argue with it.  
  
It's right. He already has my heart. Gods! How in the seven hells to I get myself into these things?  
  
"Ready to go?" Inuyasha interrupted Kagome's thoughts. She looked outside and was shocked to see the sun was coming up.  
  
"We talked all night!" she exclaimed. I hope Koga didn't try to call.  
  
"Yea we did." The exited the shop to the empty sidewalks. It was a bit too early for everyone else. The city seemed almost quiet, like they were the only two left. "My car's nearby in the campus lot, how about I give you a ride home?"  
  
"That would be wonderful!" What the hey..I've already been with him this long. She blushed when Inuyasha took her hand as they walked toward the campus. It was only a block, which probably explained why Inuyasha said he and his friends spent so much time in that coffee shop. Inuyasha stopped in front of a private garage and pulled open the door. Inside, Kagome saw the most beautiful silver car.  
  
"1967 Shelby Gt, fully loaded, excellent system.." Inuyasha bragged about the car, looking at Kagome for approval.  
  
"It's beautiful!" she breathed. She had to change her impression yet again. Not only was he filthy rich, he was filthy stinkin rich!  
  
"Get in." Inuyasha opened the door for her. She examined the car's all black interior. Real leather seats, black lights by the feet, he really went all out on his car.  
  
This car costs more than my entire apartment building! she thought in awe. She was almost embarrassed to direct Inuyasha toward her home. It was such a dump and it was in a bad neighborhood. Inuyasha either didn't notice or didn't care because he made no comment about either.  
  
"Well this is my stop.." she said with a weak smile. She really didn't want to leave him. Inuyasha surprised her further by getting out, opening her door and escorting her to her building. Why does he have to be such a great guy? Why couldn't he be a total asshole? Then I wouldn't be in this mess. She had been looking down at her feet, not meeting his eyes. Shivers ran down her spine as slid a finger under her chin and lifted her gaze to meet his own.  
  
"Good night," he murmured.  
  
"It's good morning actually," Kagome said with a giggle. Inuyasha chuckled. "Well thanks for everything. I had a good time," she said lightly.  
  
"Me too." Inuyasha's gaze was becoming more than Kagome could bear. She found herself looking at all his facial features before becoming fascinated by his lips. Smiling slightly, Inuyasha bent his head and brushed his lips against hers. Kagome was shocked by the action and looked at him with a puzzled expression.  
  
"Am I worth your time?" he whispered. All the consequences that had plagued her mind that night were gone. For this one moment the only two people in the world were her and Inuyasha.  
  
"Yes," she answered breathlessly. This was too just too perfect. Inuyasha grinned broadly. She gave him her phone number. "I'm off Tuesdays, Thursdays and Sundays," she told him, still in a daze.  
  
"I'll see you again then, real soon." Inuyasha backed away also in a daze. Kagome nodded, too happy to speak. "Well bye then..oof!" Inuyasha had backed into the corner of his car. Grinning stupidly he got in and drove away. Kagome stood locked in one spot for another moment before heading inside.  
  
Screw Koga! her mind thought blatantly. She was in love!  
  
-@--@-  
  
lostdreams: Now wasn't that cute? All lovey-dovey like..It'll change I promise! ^_^ Hope everyone likes it! 


	4. The Aftermath

You Want Me to WHAT?  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha's not mine.  
  
lostdreams: Sorceress_destiny informed me on a little detail that probably should be clarified. For the sake of this fic, Shippo is a little over 21. He's older than both Inuyasha and Kagome. Sorry if I didn't make that clear before. ^_^ Anywho..on with chapter four: The Aftermath..  
  
-@--@-  
  
Kagome took the stairs two at a time until she reached her apartment on the 4th floor of the 6 story brick building.  
  
Wow, what a night! What a guy! Kagome was almost giddy as she walked inside, locking the door behind her. Her apartment was small, only a kitchen, living room and a bathroom. It was more like a loft than an apartment really. She slept on a hide-a-bed couch. Other than the couch she had a few mismatched chairs and a desk. Koga paid for the rent to keep her there, but she had to provide her own furniture. She did have a small TV and a phone, but that was it for appliances. She didn't even own a microwave.  
  
Flopping back on her bed she let the events from the night course through her head. Nothing could ruin her mood, nothing that is, except for the blinking red light on her answering machine. Getting up slowly she cautiously approached the machine as if it was going to attack her.  
  
"You have 4 new messages," the electronic voice informed her.  
  
*BEEP*  
  
"Kagome? It's Koga." Kagome slumped down in a chair.  
  
Oh here we go..  
  
"I don't know where you are babe, but call me." Kagome sighed as the message ended.  
  
*BEEP*  
  
"Kagome? Where the hell are you? I called the club and they said you left right after your performance. So where the fuck are you? Call me when you get back!" Koga's voice was strained as though holding back the rage he was feeling at that moment.  
  
*BEEP*  
  
"Kagome! You crazy virgin!" Kagome smiled at Rei's nickname for her. She was the only dancer in the club who was still a virgin. Rei hadn't believed her when she first mentioned it.  
  
*#*#Flashback#*#*  
  
All the girls had gone out for coffee after the club shut down. They had been sitting around the table talking about their worst sex stories. (It's a girl thing..^_^)  
  
"And then he told me that next time, he'd like to invite his sister to join in!" Rei's story got a series of 'Oh my Gods' and 'No ways'. Kagome just laughed. Rei had told her that story the day after it happened.  
  
"So what about you Kagome? You've gotta have some good ones!" Ryoko had pressed. Every looked at her expectantly, especially Rei.  
  
"Yea!" Rei exclaimed. "You've never told me anything about your love life!" Kagome blushed fiercely.  
  
"Well, um..that'sbecauseIdon'thaveany," she muttered quietly. It was true. Koga was slowly trying to make his management position something more, making it harder and harder for her to go out. Rei's eyes widened as she was the only one who understood her rush of words.  
  
"You don't mean to tell me that you're still a virgin do you?!?!" Reiana's voice was full of disbelief. The other girls all looked at her in shock.  
  
"Yea, I am," Kagome's face was the most brilliant shade of red.  
  
"Not even with Koga?" one of the girls had pressed.  
  
"Gods no! Never Koga! Never!" Kagome exclaimed. The other girls looked at her curiously. Most of them considered Koga a catch, but Rei nodded in agreement. She knew that Koga had, on occasion hit Kagome and she all but feared him.  
  
"Whatever...crazy virgin!" Rei said with a grin. The name had stuck.  
  
*#*#End Flashback#*#*  
  
Kagome shook the memory from her head. She'd been so lost in thought she'd missed the rest of Rei's message. Rewinding it she replayed the message again.  
  
*BEEP*  
  
"Kagome! You crazy virgin! Koga called me looking for you! I told him you were here with me, but you had stepped out for a moment, and that we were going out with later so that's why you wouldn't be home. I don't know if he bought it. Call me when you get back hon!"  
  
Oh great. At least Rei was smart enough to get him off my trail for now. Kagome thought, silently thank Rei for probably saving her life. One more message to go.  
  
*BEEP*  
  
"KAGOME! WHERE IN THE SEVEN HELLS ARE YOU? ANSWER THIS PHONE RIGHT NOW BITCH! YOU BETTER FUCKING HAVE A GOOD EXCUSE FOR THIS YOU STUPID WHORE! I SHOULD BEAT YOU SILLY YOU DAMN WENCH! YOU BETTER FUCKING CALL ME THE SECOND YOU GET HOME IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU!" *BANG* Koga had slammed the phone down.  
  
Kagome's mouth went dry. She knew Koga would be mad that she wasn't at his beckon call, but he sounded angrier now than the time she had actually run away from him. Shaking slightly, Kagome *almost* began to regret ever seeing Inuyasha.  
  
Why does my life have to be so fucking complicated? Kagome pulled her knees to her chest and tried hard not to cry. A incessant knocking at her door pulled Kagome sharply out of her misery. Gods! Please don't let that be Koga! She prayed silently as she tiptoed to the door.  
  
"Kagome? Are you home? It's Rei! Open up!" Relief spread through Kagome's entire body as she quickly opened the door.  
  
"Oh Rei! I'm so glad it's you! Is Koga really that mad at me?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Oh, he's pissed darling, but don't worry, I'm almost positive he bought my story."  
  
"I'm not so sure," Kagome grimaced. She replayed Koga's last message for her. Reiana's face paled visibly.  
  
"Shit! He really was mad! Where have you been all this time? Out with that guy?"  
  
"Yea," Kagome admitted sheepishly. Rei smiled instantly and turned girly on her.  
  
"Okay. Details. Tell me you're not a virgin anymore." Rei said with an impish grin on her face.  
  
"Rei!" Kagome blushed fiercely. "I am still a virgin, thank you very much!" she said indignantly.  
  
"Whatever, I wouldn't have been.." Rei trailed off. She had a wicked grin on her face. "Okay then so what did you do?"  
  
"Nothing really. We just went out for coffee and talked. Then he drove me home," Kagome said, as she prepared to take a shower.  
  
"Aww! So are you glad you took a chance? He's a good one night stand, or in your case, a one night conversation," Rei acknowledged. Kagome froze for a moment. Rei noticed. Rei got up and crossed the room until she stood right in front of Kagome. "You aren't going too see him again are you?"  
  
"Umm.." Kagome faltered.  
  
"Kagome! Do you have a death wish?!" Rei asked incredulously.  
  
"Of course not!" Kagome exclaimed. "But, oh Rei," She sank miserably into a chair. "He's like no one else I've ever met. He's nice and kind and funny.."  
  
"Kagome stop! Listen to yourself!" Rei grabbed her shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "I know you seem to like this guy but think about you're health!" Rei let go and slumped to her knees. "I don't want to lose you! You're my best friend." Kagome's face sobered considerably with these words.  
  
"Then help me," she said quietly.  
  
"What?!" Rei looked stunned.  
  
"I'm serious Rei. I'm not going to give up on this guy just like that. I'm not letting Koga scare me into not seeing him again." Rei nodded slowly. As crazy as she believed Kagome was at this moment, she couldn't help feeling proud of her.  
  
"Koga wouldn't scare you, he would maim you," Rei said with a weak grin. It was a bad joke and they both knew it. "You know I'm on your side Kagome. You didn't even have to ask. I'll do whatever you need me too." Kagome smiled and gave Rei a huge hug.  
  
"Oh thank you!" Kagome exclaimed. "Shit! I better get in the shower and then call Koga!"  
  
"Why shower first?" Rei asked puzzled.  
  
"Because ten to one Koga will want to come over. And since he's a wolf demon he'll be able to smell Inuyasha on me," Kagome explained, as she turned the shower on.  
  
"Oh, right. Of course," Rei said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You want me to hang around until he gets here?"  
  
"No, that's okay." Kagome answered looking a little nervous. Personally she would have liked Rei to stay, but if Koga was as mad as he had sounded on the phone, Kagome didn't want Rei getting hurt as well. "You're story was believable. I'll just stick to that."  
  
"You're sure?" Rei asked.  
  
"Positive. I'll be fine." Kagome kept the smile plastered on her face until Rei left. It was only then that the smile fell and the dread of what was to come set in.  
  
-@--@-  
  
He awoke late the next morning. His head was still spinning about the night before. Inuyasha didn't remember driving back to school. He didn't remember getting to his room. He didn't remember getting into bed. All he could remember was praying she wasn't a dream. She had been too good to be true, and aside from their social differences they actually had a lot in common. Same taste in music, movies and whatnot.  
  
Was she real? The question plagued him. He fought the urge to call the number he held in his hand right then and there.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha? You home yet?" Miroku was knocking at his door. Grudgingly Inuyasha got up and opened the door. Miroku was looking at him with a devilish grin on his face. "So, have fun last night?" Inuyasha gave a little groan. How did he know this was coming? He tried shutting the door in Miroku's face, but only managed to shut it on his foot. "Ah ah ah Inuyasha. You do not ditch me and then expect me not to ask. So who was she?"  
  
"Who said anything about a girl?" Inuyasha growled, flopping down on his couch.  
  
"Oh come on! How dumb do you think I am? We were at a strip club for Gods sake. All of a sudden I get this text from you saying you were heading out somewhere and not to worry about you. So which one was it?" Okay, so Miroku was better than Inuyasha had thought, but then again you would have had to been a total moron not to realize he had hooked up with someone. Which is probably why Shippo wasn't at his door too. It wasn't that Inuyasha didn't like Shippo, it was just sometimes the guy was not the brightest crayon in the box.  
  
"You remember 'Mistress Jewel?" Inuyasha asked, fully enjoying the astonished look on Miroku's face. "Well her real name's Kagome and she's a very interesting person."  
  
"You went out with HER?" Miroku's expression was priceless. He was clearly impressed. Out of their small clique, Miroku was always the ladies man, but Inuyasha had just out done him in one night.  
  
"Yea, she's great." Inuyasha said with a smile.  
  
"YOU HAD SEX WITH HER?" Miroku asked, misinterpreting his comment.  
  
*WHAM*  
  
"NO! PERVERT!" Inuyasha growled, smacking Miroku hard across the back of the head.  
  
"Ow, jeez, Yasha, I just asked.." Miroku muttered as he rubbed the back of his head.  
  
"Well ya should have thought about the consequences before you opened your mouth." Inuyasha said smugly. His right eyebrow was still twitching slightly.  
  
"So are you going to see her again?" Miroku asked, flopping down on the couch next to Inuyasha.  
  
"Yea.."  
  
"Your dad won't like her. Sesshomaru will like her less." Miroku stated the obvious. Inuyasha was already well aware of how disappointed his father would be if he knew his son's current interest was a stripper.  
  
"Mom will like her." Inuyasha said indifferently. He got along great with his mom. Though his dad treated him like the black sheep, him mom was supporting Inuyasha.  
  
"Yea, but your mom likes everyone. I don't think she has a single enemy."  
  
"Nope." A moment of silence lapsed between the two friends.  
  
"You happy?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Good." Miroku stood up. "I'll see you later."  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"To tell everyone what you did last night. This is so great..AAAAHHHH!!!" No one got to find out why this was 'so great', because Miroku was too busy running for his life, up and down the halls, trying to stay out of Inuyasha's reach.  
  
-@--@-  
  
lostdreams: Okay guys, here ya go..hope you all enjoy..I'm gonna go take a nap now and then finish the 5th chapter for Wrong Side. Have fun reading, and please review! 


	5. Hiding the Truth

You Want Me to WHAT?: Hiding the Truth  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine! He belongs to Kagome! (Damn her!) ^_^  
  
lostdreams: Ooh, I have been in a writing mood. Here's chapter five! I hope you like!  
  
Ooo, but before we go I did get a review with questions/suggestion.  
  
Yuina: It's a great story I can tell that you spent a lot of time thinking about this. That is a good quality in a wrighter. Heare are some questions and, ideas fore you to think about, Will Kougan find out about this romance going on between Kagome and Inuyasha,Why don't you have a seen when Kagomegets back from a date with Inuyasha walks in to her room to find that Kouga is wating fore her then a rape or a love seen take place,Is Kouga in love with Kagome,Is Kouga gona let Kagome leave him or is Inuyasha gona step in, Will Kagome ever tell Inuyasha the truth,and last but not least is Rei gona try and take Inuyasha from Kagome?  
  
So here are my answers (I'm not going to answer all of them because that could cause some spoilage ^_^) Koga doesn't know what love is, so in that sense he doesn't really love Kagome, however he has this twisted idea that she belongs to him because he got her off the streets. And as for the Reiana trying to steal Inuyasha, not a chance in hell. Rei is totally happy for Kagome, besides, Rei's such a wild card she'll probably never settle down! ^_^ I hope that begins so answer some of the questions. If anyone has anymore just post them!  
  
*Whew* Now that we have that out of the way, on with Chapter five..Hiding the Truth! Please read and review!  
  
-@--@-  
  
Kagome was almost late to work that night. Running in she almost took down three of the other girls.  
  
"Watch it Kagome!"  
  
"Hey where's the fire?"  
  
"What's with the sunglasses?"  
  
"Kagome?" Rei heard the commotion and stuck her head out of her dressing room, only to see Kagome disappear into her own.  
  
Kagome burst into her room. Making sure the door was locked behind her, she removed her shades and examined her eye. Koga had still been pretty pissed, and she hadn't helped the situation at all.  
  
*#*#Flashback#*#*  
  
Kagome stepped out of the shower and picked up the phone. Nervously she dialed Koga's number.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Koga?"  
  
"Kagome! Where the fuck have you been?"  
  
Great. He still sounds really angry.  
  
"Didn't Rei tell you? We went out.." Kagome said lightly.  
  
"Whatever." Clearly Koga wasn't all that interested in believing her at the moment. "Stay there..I'm coming over."  
  
"But Koga.." Koga had hung up on her.  
  
Perfect. Kagome thought miserably as she started drying her hair.  
  
True to his word, Koga showed up exactly ten minutes later. He was still fuming.  
  
"So where the hell have you been all night?"  
  
"Out with Rei. Didn't she tell you?" Kagome asked feigning innocence.  
  
"Why didn't you call me after she told you I called?"  
  
"Sorry Koga, but I don't feel the need to check up with you on every aspect of my life," she snapped. That had been her first mistake. Koga grabbed her wrist in a vice-like grip. "Let go!" she hissed. He responded by wrenching her wrist back.  
  
"You forget wench. You owe me big time," he said in a deadly voice.  
  
"Oh right! I want to bow down and worship you for making me a fucking stripper!" Kagome instantly regretted her words. She knew she pushed him too far.  
  
*Smack*  
  
*#*#End Flashback#*#*  
  
"Fucking Koga." Kagome gingerly explored her now black and blue eye. She didn't think that Koga would haul off and hit her, especially not in the face. Her looking good was too important to him in the business they were in. It was another minute before she saw the flowers.  
  
What the? There were two dozen red roses sitting in a vase on the dresser in her room. Momentarily forgetting about her eye, she fished around for the card.  
  
~Kagome..Surprise! I just wanted to let you know that I had a really great time last night. I'm looking forward to seeing you again. I know you're working tonight, but I wanted to give you a reason to smile (you are smiling now right?). I'll call you later. Inuyasha~  
  
Kagome grinned from ear to ear. Flopping back on a chair she re-read the card over and over again.  
  
"Kagome?" Reiana was knocking on her door. Kagome panicked for a second, before realizing she was going to need Rei's help covering her eye anyway. Getting up and unlocking the door, Kagome let Rei in.  
  
"That bastard!" Rei exclaimed the minute she saw Kagome's face.  
  
"It was my fault," Kagome started weakly. "I purposely pissed him off even more."  
  
"Stop talking like that!" Reiana said angrily. "This is not your fault. Come on, let me help you cover that up." After about ten minutes of work, one could barely tell that Kagome ever had a black eye.  
  
"Now if anyone asks I tripped and banged my eye against a chair at home. Okay?" Kagome told Rei as she finished dressing. Rei looked upset, but agreed.  
  
"I still think you should tell someone that Koga hits you.." she started, but Kagome stopped her with a firm shake of her head.  
  
"You know Koga, that would just make him more mad. Besides, it's not like anyone would really believe me anyway." Kagome shrugged. It was a fact of life she had forced herself to get used to.  
  
"Going out with that other guy will make him more angry than telling on him would," Rei pointed out. She was just being the devil's advocate and Kagome knew it. That's why she didn't bother replying.  
  
"Oh that reminds me! Look!" Kagome showed Rei the roses and the card.  
  
"Wow Kagome!" her eyes widened as she read the note. "If you were any other girl, I would be so jealous." Rei said with a grin. "Congratulations." She gave Kagome a huge hug.  
  
"Thanks Rei! Oh shit! I'm almost on!" Kagome gave a fleeting smile as she ran backstage. Standing behind the curtain she peered out at the audience. There was a large crowd. Willing her nerves to calm, she turned her thoughts back to the card and the flowers.  
  
Yes Inuyasha, I'm smiling.  
  
-@--@-  
  
Kagome stood just inside her apartment building waiting nervously. It was Tuesday night. Her eye looked a little better, well if you consider it turning a gross shade of yellow better. She glanced nervously from side to side, half-expecting Koga to show up.  
  
No, that's not gonna happen.. Kagome willed herself to calm down. She was going out with Rei and the girls tonight and didn't know what time she'd be back, well that's what Koga thought anyway. Kagome felt her heart begin to flutter as she saw a silver car pulling up to the front of her building. She opened the door and rushed down the steps to the awaiting Inuyasha.  
  
"You look wonderful tonight," he whispered as he opened the car door for her. Kagome felt a light blush creep onto her cheeks. She was wearing a short and simple black dress. Although Inuyasha had not told her were they were going he had told her to dress nicely.  
  
"Thanks, you too." He was wearing black dress pants and red silk shirt. Kagome was glad he helped her into the car so she wouldn't swoon on the spot. "So were are we going?" she asked, once Inuyasha had gotten back in the car.  
  
"You'll see.." he said coyly as he put the car in gear and zoomed off. They drove for about twenty minutes, before pulling in front on a grand building. Kagome gasped when she saw it and looked over at Inuyasha.  
  
"Are you serious?" she asked skeptically. They were at The Shrine, the most expensive restaurant in the city.  
  
"We wouldn't be here if I wasn't," he said, fully enjoying her reaction. She looked at a valet opened her door for her.  
  
"Miss?" he asked politely, offering his hand in assistance. Kagome accepted it still in a state of shock.  
  
"Smile," Inuyasha whispered in her ear as he came and took her arm. "At least pretend you want to have a good time," he teased quietly. Kagome snapped from her stupor. Her smile brightened the room as they entered the restaurant. Kagome was positively giddy when they approached the maitre 'd.  
  
"Name please?" he asked them pompously. It was obvious that he didn't think to people so young belonged there. He was especially eyeing Kagome with a look of contempt.  
  
"Kaiyou, Inuyasha." Inuyasha replied. He waited for the look of the maitre 'd change from contempt to deep respect. It's one nice thing about my name.. Inuyasha thought smugly as the man stumbled over his greeting. It commands respect from anyone who has heard it, and there aren't many who haven't.  
  
"Please follow me this way. Your table has already been prepared due to your specifications Mr. Kaiyou." Kagome gasped yet again. The table was immaculately set for two. A single red rose sat on her plate and an elegant candelabrum with three tall tapir candles providing a soft glow. A waiter pulled her chair out for her. Her stomach fluttering insanely she smiled and sat down, allowing him to push her into the table.  
  
"Thank you," she whispered to the waiter who bowed curtly.  
  
"I hope you don't mind, but I took the liberty of already preparing the menu for us tonight."  
  
"That's fine," she said numbly. This was amazing. She looked a little surprised when a waiter came and began filling up their wineglasses with an expensive white wine. Waiting until the waiter left, Kagome leaned towards Inuyasha.  
  
"I'm only nineteen.." she hissed lightly. It wasn't like she didn't drink or anything, but this was a very nice place and she didn't want to get Inuyasha in trouble. He only grinned at her concern.  
  
"I won't tell if you don't," he whispered back giving her an impish grin. Kagome gave a little laugh. A short time later the first course was served. It consisted of shrimp and salad. Kagome made sure to pace herself. She was looking forward to every course of this meal and didn't want to miss out on any of it. She looked up after a moment and was surprised to see Inuyasha frowning at her.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked nervously. Had she been using the wrong fork or something? Rei had told her that if they went to a nice restaurant that had several forks to just work from the outside in, so that's what she had been doing.  
  
"What happened?" he asked in a concerned tone, a thumb rubbing lightly over her eye. Feeling her mouth go dry, Kagome stuttered out her practiced reply.  
  
"I tripped over some blankets at home and ran right into a chair," she said with a forced laugh. She quickly took a sip of wine, peering at him over her glass to see if he accepted her answer. His frown deepened a little, but it was at that moment the second course was brought. Kagome was thankful for the distraction.  
  
"So my dad is head Kaiyou Industries and Sess is going to take over after him. I'm in school to be a corporate lawyer so I can work on their legal team as well, but.." Inuyasha trailed off. They had long since finished the meal and were just sitting talking now. Inuyasha was revealing quite a bit to Kagome about his past.  
  
"But you don't want to be a corporate lawyer," Kagome finished for him. "I don't blame you. That would be a hectic job, especially working for family.." From what she knew about Inuyasha so far, he was the black sheep of his family. He was the product of his demon father's second marriage to a human woman. This made Inuyasha a hanyou, which was the main reason Sesshomaru didn't like him. Sesshomaru was the full demon product of their father's first marriage. At any rate Inuyasha's father was convinced that he would become a bum so had decided his future for him. His older brother Sesshomaru already thought Inuyasha was a bum and didn't believe he had a future. Thankfully though Inuyasha still had his mother, who was the only one to understand him.  
  
"Tell me about it." Inuyasha sat silent for a moment. Kagome was half- afraid that he would ask her about her past. As much as she trusted him, she really didn't want to tell what a street rat she really was. Suddenly Inuyasha's eyes perked up. "Let's dance," he said impulsively, motioning to a small dance floor where several couples were swaying to the music of a string quartet. Kagome paled instantly.  
  
"Um..Inuyasha.." Kagome started as Inuyasha was trying to pull her to her feet.  
  
"What?" he asked as a small smile played across his lips. Kagome blushed a deep shade of red.  
  
"I can't dance," she whispered, very embarrassed. Inuyasha stood shocked for a moment before he started laughing.  
  
"You're joking right?" he asked her, still chuckling.  
  
"I'm serious Inuyasha, I can't dance like that!" she said, motioning to the dance floor, her embarrassment turning into a soft anger.  
  
"It's not hard," he said lightly. Pulling her to the dance floor, he placed one of her hands around his neck and took the other in his other hand. He pulled her closer and placed a hand on her hip. "Just follow my lead," he whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine. She nodded, like she was going to do anything else just now. "Feel the rhythm of the music and just move with it," he whispered again, nuzzling her neck. Kagome felt a heat course through her entire body. Slowly they began moving around the dance floor. Kagome was surprised at how lightly Inuyasha was on his feet.  
  
"You're really good at this," she told him quietly. He smiled down at her.  
  
"I've had lots of practice," he said with a shrug. They danced for who knows how long. Kagome was in a complete dream world. She didn't want this night to end, but of course it had too eventually. She rested her head against his shoulder on the ride back to her apartment. He opened the car door for her again and walked her to the building. Half of her wanted to invite him upstairs. The other half never wanted him to see past what he was looking at now.  
  
"I had a wonderful time tonight," she whispered. The night was chilly and she shivered slightly. Noticing, Inuyasha pulled her into a warm embrace.  
  
"Me too," he said huskily. He lifted her chin with his hand and their lips met. This time the kiss lasted a long time. Kagome's mind reeled with so many emotions. His tongue gently asked for permission to taste her, and Kagome responded gladly. Deepening the kiss, Kagome's head nearly exploded. She had never felt this way before in her entire life. She felt like laughing, crying, yelling and smiling all at the same time. When they finally had to pull away, both were breathing hard.  
  
"Wow," Kagome said softly.  
  
"You said it," Inuyasha agreed. He had felt the same rush of emotion. Kissing her lightly again, he pulled away after a much shorter time. "How does Thursday night sound?" he asked. Kagome broke into a wide grin.  
  
"Perfect." She leaned in and kissed him one last time before he turned to leave. Once again she stood just outside until the silver car disappeared. "Thursday won't come soon enough," she whispered to the wind before turning to go inside.  
  
-@--@-  
  
Inuyasha was frowning for the greater portion of his ride home. He had had the greatest night with Kagome, but something was bothering him. Why did she lie to him about her eye? While they were dancing he had studied it from the closer distance. It was fairly recent and very visible even under her makeup from that proximity. He guessed she was lying from the minute she told him the lame excuse about the chair. He confirmed it when he saw the outline of knuckles around the edge. Someone had hit her. Inuyasha had felt and unspeakable anger rise in him. Not because Kagome lied, but because someone had dared to harm her. He had pulled her closer. Kagome had given a contented sigh and snuggled more deeply into his chest.  
  
Maybe on Thursday she'll tell me what really happened.. he thought as he reached the dorms. He would beat the crap out of whoever hit her and make sure they never did it again.  
  
-@--@-  
  
lostdreams: Ha ha ha! How's that for some romance? I've been in a writing mood, and I sort of know exactly where I'm going with this (Wrong Side is a totally different story..grrr -_- ) so I should have the next chapter up pretty soon! Tell me what you think! 


	6. Busted

lostdreams: Oh my goodness! I am sooooo sorry for taking so long to update. Things have just been wild and crazy lately! Grrrr! Well now that things seem to be calming down a little I should be getting back into a normal pattern. DON'T expect an update every other day, but I promise to never have more than a month in between each chapter ever again! I hope you all enjoy this..Once again I'm sorry for such a long wait!  
  
PS~ There are some Finding Nemo spoilers in here..nothing major, but there are a few minor ones.  
  
-@--@-  
  
Thursday came very quickly. Inuyasha had gone to all of his classes and was now walking back to Miroku and his room. Miroku had gotten himself in to some kind of trouble, and Sango was ticked beyond all reason.  
  
"Sango please! The girl backed into me! I wasn't grabbing her ass, I swear!" Miroku was down on his hands and knees crawling after a very angry Sango.  
  
"Shut up! I am sick of your excuses!" she growled. Inuyasha, who was walking with them, just smiled. Sango and Miroku got into this kind of spat daily. Miroku could never keep his lecherous hands to himself. But no matter how mad Sango got, she always forgave him.  
  
"Sango please believe me! You are my goddess, my world, my everything!" Miroku groveled, grabbing a hold of her leg. Sango's face softened but she kicked Miroku off all the same. Turning around she glared down at him.  
  
"Get up," she said irritably, rolling her eyes. Miroku cowered a little but timidly got to his feet. Inuyasha stopped and waited for them, a hidden smile on his face.  
  
"Am I forgiven my angel?" he asked apprehensively. Sango heaved a great sigh and shook her head, but when she looked back at Miroku she was smiling.  
  
"Of course," she said defeatedly. "You know I can't stay mad at you." Miroku smiled widely at her words and sidled up to her, placing a tentative hand around her waist.  
  
"Sango you know you're the only one for me," Miroku said, slyly reaching for her butt.  
  
"PERVERT!" she hissed slapping him hard across the cheek. Inuyasha busted up laughing, as did Sango. Miroku even had a sheepish grin on his face. Resuming their walking, Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku headed back to the guy's dorm. Upon reaching their destination, Inuyasha immediately discarded his backpack and headed for the shower. He had called Kagome yesterday and told her to be ready early. He was going to take her on a picnic, but she didn't know that yet.  
  
"Hey Yasha, what's the rush?" Miroku teased. As of yet, Inuyasha hadn't told anyone about him still seeing Kagome. He wanted to keep it a secret as long as possible lest his brother and father find out.  
  
"No rush, just don't feel like sitting around.." Inuyasha said lightly, hoping his voice didn't give him away.  
  
"Hey, do you want to go out with Sango and me tonight?" Miroku asked grinning. "We were thinking of catching a movie." Inuyasha froze a second, trying to think of a good excuse.  
  
"Thanks, but no..you two will be together and I'll just become the third wheel," Inuyasha answered, not making any eye contact.  
  
"Well we can find you a date!" Sango said excitedly. "Honestly Inuyasha you just don't get out enough.." she kidded.  
  
"Ummm, I don't know Sango," Inuyasha faltered, trying to come up with something. "I mean, who would go out with me on such short notice?" he finished lamely. Sango's eye nearly popped out of her head. Was this guy such a dunce that he didn't know how desirable he was?  
  
"Are you kidding?" she asked incredulously. "You should rephrase that into who wouldn't go out with you on such short notice."  
  
"Name one," Inuyasha challenged.  
  
"Hmmm," Sango lapsed into thought. Slowly a wicked smile spread on her face. "Kikyo would be glad to go.." she said slyly. Inuyasha shuddered involuntarily.  
  
"I can handle being friends with that girl but that's about it," Inuyasha said seriously. "Kikyo can be just a little to much for me.." Sango and Miroku laughed. It was so true. Sometimes Kikyo was just too weird for words.  
  
"Fine then," Sango continued after she had stopped laughing. "What about Nazuna?" Inuyasha raised and eyebrow at her.  
  
"First of all, she's not my type. Secondly, she has this inner fear of demons and even though she's friends with me, she really isn't over it," Inuyasha said matter of factly. Sango rattled off ten other names, but Inuyasha had an excuse for all of them. Sango finally threw up her hands in exasperation.  
  
"I give up! You are completely hopeless," she teased, throwing a pillow at him.  
  
"What can I say?" Inuyasha returned good-naturedly. "I know what I want." [And that's Kagome..] he thought to himself.  
  
"You'll be alone forever my friend," Miroku said sadly, placing an arm around Inuyasha's shoulder.  
  
"We'll see.." Inuyasha retorted with a secret smile. "You two have fun tonight. I have some homework to get to anyways.." he lied, heading into the bathroom. Once Inuyasha was gone, Sango looked back to Miroku and shook her head almost sadly.  
  
"He's so picky. He's never going to find someone that suits him," she confided to Miroku.  
  
"I don't know. Inuyasha will be a very eligible bachelor someday. He'll have his choice of women," Miroku said with a hint of jealousy.  
  
"Someday?" Sango echoed. "He is now. There isn't a single girl in this school who wouldn't be interested in him. Except for me of course," she added hastily after noticing the look on Miroku's face.  
  
"Oh well..let him be the social outcast. Gives all the other guys a fighting chance," Miroku joked getting up. "So let's go hit that movie." Sango sighed and nodded.  
  
"Alright..I want to see the new Fast and Furious move or The Matrix Reloaded," Sango said with a grin. Miroku looked a little squeamish.  
  
"Actually Sango darling, there is another movie out that I think would fit both our tastes much better.." Miroku said hesitantly.  
  
"Really?? What??" Sango asked excitedly.  
  
"Finding Nemo." Sango face faulted.  
  
"You're joking right?"  
  
"No, I think it would be a great movie. Quite frankly Sango, I think we see way to much violence this day in age," Miroku said quite seriously, not watching his hands.  
  
"But action is funny! Adrenaline is a good thing!" Sango whined, noticing his hand just a moment to late.  
  
*WHAP*  
  
"Ow! See..I told you..too much violence!" Miroku said case end point. Sango only shook her head in amusement.  
  
"You bring it on yourself," Sango told him matter-of-factly. "Let's get going already!" Standing, Sango gave one last glance at the bathroom, sort of hoping that Inuyasha would come out announcing that he's changed his mind. Inuyasha had never been a social butterfly, but it seemed that lately he was becoming a recluse. Ever since his birthday in fact.. Shrugging it off, Sango dragged Miroku out of the dorm, and the two headed for the theater.  
  
-@--@-  
  
Inuyasha's super sensitive hearing allowed him to hear Miroku and Sango's entire conversation over the sound of the water. He had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing out loud at Sango's 'never going to find someone' line. In his heart he already had found someone, and even though he wasn't ready to necessarily admit that to himself yet (and most definitely not to her), he was slowly becoming more comfortable with the idea. Hurrying up Inuyasha soon got out of the shower and got ready for the evening. It was already 4 o'clock and he still had to stop by the deli to pick up the food.  
  
-@--@-  
  
Kagome looked herself over in the mirror a hundred times before she was finally satisfied with her appearance. The bruise around her eye had yellowed out and was not at all noticeable underneath her makeup. Wearing a sleeveless white top and jean capris she finally felt ready to see Inuyasha. He had told her to dress casually; jeans and whatnot would be fine. She wasn't sure where they were going, but Kagome didn't care. All that mattered to her right now was spending more time with Inuyasha. (Koga was the furthest thought from her mind.) Walking down the stairs, she stopped in the entryway of the apartment building. She excitedly scanned the street for Inuyasha's silver car. Her heart sped up when she saw him coming. Running down to the curb, she stood waiting for him. Pulling up, Inuyasha gave her a wide smile. Getting out of the car, he walked around and kissed her lightly.  
  
"You look so beautiful," he said softly opening the car door.  
  
"You don't look half bad yourself," she said with a laugh. It was true. He was wearing a red cotton button up shirt and dark blue jeans. His long silver hair was tied back in a low ponytail.  
  
"Well thank you milady," he teased, jogging around to the other side of the car. He studied her face carefully, not forgetting what he wanted to ask her about from their previous date. He couldn't see the bruise at all, but he knew there had to be some traces of it left. Hiding his frown with a smile, he started the car and shifted into gear. "Ready?" he asked with a grin. Kagome nodded, feeling absolutely giddy.  
  
"Where are we going?" she asked once they were underway. She had been contemplating different ideas, but wasn't sure on any of them.  
  
"It's a surprise," Inuyasha said mysteriously. Kagome just about pulled out her hair.  
  
"Arg! That's what you told me the other day! Come on Inuyasha, I just want to know where we're going..please?" Kagome pleaded, giving him her best puppy dog pout.  
  
"Sorry 'Gome. You'll just have to wait until we get there," Inuyasha told her with a michevious twinkle in his eye.  
  
[Damn he's good..] Kagome huffed to herself. No one had been able to resist her puppy dog pout before. Folding her arms across her chest, Kagome tried to act upset, but wasn't pulling it off very well. It didn't help that Inuyasha would smile at her every so often making her knees feel weak. [It's a good thing I'm sitting down..]  
  
-@--@-  
  
After about 20 minutes, Inuyasha pulled into Sakura Central Park. Kagome looked around in awe. She hadn't been to the park since her parents were alive..it hadn't changed at all.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha.." Kagome tried to keep the flood of emotions that threatened to spill at bay. A large smile adorned her face. Pleased with her reaction, Inuyasha laughed softly.  
  
"If I had known this was all it took to make you smile like that, I would have planned this sooner," he said softly. It was clear he wanted to have an intimate moment, but Kagome was too hyped to sit in the car anymore.  
  
"Let's go! Come on!" Kagome laughed, scrambling out of the car, trying to pull Inuyasha with her. Content to have fun, Inuyasha laughed and followed her. It was very amusing watching Kagome's face light up like a child's at Christmas. She proceeded to drag him around the area, pointing out all her old memories.  
  
"And this is where I was playing with Sota and he accidentally stepped on a beehive. Luckily Dad noticed quickly and got him out of there before he was stung too badly," Kagome's voice began sounding almost wistful. "It's been so long since they died.." Inuyasha walked up behind her and placed his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder.  
  
"You miss them a lot don't you?" he asked quietly. Kagome only nodded. Inuyasha felt a twinge of jealously. True, as of now Kagome's life was nothing to desire, but he was couldn't help feeling envious of the time she talked about spending with her brother and her father. He would never have such a feeling.. Shaking off his own sobering thoughts, Inuyasha whirled Kagome around and looked into her eyes.  
  
"What do you say we eat now huh?" he asked with a grin. As if on cue, Kagome's stomach gave an audible rumble. Blushing fiercely Kagome nodded.  
  
"Yea, that sounds about right," she agreed with a laugh, walking back to the car with Inuyasha. Within 10 minutes they had a nice picnic set up, blanket and everything. Kagome was surprised at how much thought he seemed to have put into this. Eating and talking, both Inuyasha and Kagome lost track of the time, just enjoying the presence of each other's company.  
  
-@--@-  
  
*Sniffle Sniffle* "That was so sad Sango..Poor Coral..it was just as heart wrenching as the Lion King," Miroku cried, blowing his nose. Sango only rolled her eyes. Coming out of the theater, Miroku and Sango headed hand in hand to Sakura Park across the street just for some togetherness time.  
  
"I liked Gill..He was the best!" Sango said, trying to change the subject.  
  
"Hmph! His stupid plans almost got Nemo killed.." Miroku stated. If it hasn't already become blatantly obvious, Miroku had dragged Sango to see Finding Nemo. "I still can't get over how Coral died and all of her and Marlin's children were lost."  
  
"Not all of them.." Sango corrected. "Nemo lived."  
  
"Yea, but he was gimpy," Miroku said sulkily.  
  
"Well I thought Dory was hilarious..a short term memory fish..classic," Sango said with a laugh. That seemed to pull Miroku out of his poor Coral/Marlin/Nemo stage.  
  
"And then when she tried to speak whale?" Miroku laughed. Sango nodded, laughing to hard to speak. "See I did pick a good movie," Miroku told her after they had calmed down some. Sango relented a little bit, and allowed herself to agree.  
  
"It wasn't that bad," she admitted with a smile. "But next time we are going to a full blown action! Fast cars, big explosions, the works!" Sango said, naming everything Miroku found dull or too risky. After a minute of silence, Sango turned to find that Miroku had come to a full stop a couple paces back. He was gaping at something, his face a mixture of shock and amusement. "What is it?" Sango asked curiously walking back over to Miroku. Finally registering that Sango was still there, Miroku motioned her over rapid while holding up a finger for quiet. Walking slowly over, Sango peered through the bushes where Miroku was pointing and almost fell over in surprise.  
  
"Is that Inuyasha?"  
  
-@--@-  
  
lostdreams: TADA! And chapter six is up! Once again I'd like to apologize for such a long wait! And for those of you who keep up with both of my current fics..Chpt 6 for Wrong Side will be up tomorrow and let me just tell ya..it's a doozy! 


	7. No More Secrets

You Want Me To What?  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
No More Secrets  
  
-@--@-  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but if someone wants to give him too me I won't say no ^_^  
  
lostdreams: Thanks everyone for bearing with me and not giving me too much shit about taking so long to update. If it's any consolation, writing has once again taken a priority in my life so updates should be fairly frequent (Once a week or so..) Hope you all enjoy this next session!  
  
-@--@-  
  
"Who's that girl he's with?" Sango asked peering at the raven-haired companion of Inuyasha's. "I've never seen her before..does she go to our school?" Miroku didn't answer.  
  
[That looks like that stripper..but Inuyasha couldn't still be seeing her...not with the risk of his dad and brother finding out..] Miroku's mind raced. He was almost positive that the black haired girl was indeed the stripper..Kalama or Kagime..[Kagome..that's it..]  
  
"Earth to Miroku.." Sango hissed nudging him in the side. "What's going on? You totally blanked out on me.."  
  
"What? Oh..it's nothing. Come on. Let's leave them alone for now," Miroku suggested, pulling on Sango's arm. Sango just gaped at him.  
  
"Are you crazy? This is the perfect chance to get him good! He lied to us! Homework my foot!" Sango whined.  
  
"We can get him back later! Look, he doesn't know we know, and rather than embarrass him in front of his date, let's just wait until he comes home. We'll give him tons of shit when he gets back!" Sango looked contemplative for a moment, before nodding in agreement.  
  
"Good idea. Let's get out of here.." The couple crept out of the park, trying not to alert Inuyasha's sensitive ears.  
  
The raven-haired girl and the silver-haired boy didn't notice a thing, as they were completely absorbed in each other's company.  
  
-@--@-  
  
"Mmm..that was delicious! I'm stuffed!" Kagome said with a happy sigh as she lay back on the picnic blanket. "Thanks for everything Inuyasha! I love spending time with you," Kagome said lightly, a blush creeping on her cheeks. Inuyasha only smiled.  
  
"Don't mention it..the pleasure is all mine.." he replied. He gazed at her beauty illuminated by the dying rays of the sun. Remembering his purpose, he let a small scowl darken his features. Kagome noticed instantly.  
  
"Inuyasha?" she asked, placing a soft hand on his cheek. Inuyasha only looked at her another moment, before turning away.  
  
"So..are you going to tell me the truth?" he asked finally. Kagome withdrew her hand quickly. Her face scrunched up in a question mark, quite unsure of what he was talking about.  
  
"What do you mean? I haven't lied to you," Kagome said a little defensively. Inuyasha looked down and shook his head.  
  
"You're eye was not caused by a chair. I could see the knuckle prints. Who hit you?" he asked evenly. Inuyasha did his best to keep the anger out of his voice. Kagome's face paled instantly.  
  
"W-what?" she stuttered feebly. Kagome desperately tried to think of a way out of this without divulging anything about Koga.  
  
"You heard me Kagome. Tell me what really happened." Inuyasha turned toward Kagome with a pleading look. Cupping her face in with his hands. " You don't have to lie! I just want to know who would dare to hit you.." Inuyasha kept his voice even, but the underlying anger was evident and it made Kagome wince.  
  
"I-I..see..it was.." Kagome's mind didn't work fast enough to come up with an excuse and Inuyasha was becoming suspicious.  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha said firmly, taking the stammering girl by the shoulders. "This shouldn't be difficult..please.." Kagome stared at him, feeling terrible guilty for not telling him the truth, but she just wasn't ready to introduce him to Koga yet. That needed to wait until she was free of the bastard. Not meeting Inuyasha's golden stare, Kagome looked at anything else, a blooming Sakura tree catching her eye.  
  
[Who the hell has scared her so badly that she won't even tell me about it???] Inuyasha's mind was jumping to conclusions as to why Kagome just wouldn't spill it.  
  
[Need an excuse! Need an excuse!] Kagome's mind raced. [Oh gods please let me think of something!] "I got in a fight.." she whispered finally, a hint of embarrassment under her tone. Inuyasha blinked.  
  
[Please accept that! Please! Please! Please!] Kagome prayed silently.  
  
"A fight?" he asked incredulously.  
  
"Aimee and I got into it one night after work and it eventually escalated to us throwing a few punches. She nailed me pretty good.." Kagome's voice was thoroughly embarrassed if not all together cautious. Inuyasha stared at Kagome, a grin threatening to change his features. Choking on a laugh, he fought to keep his expression serious.  
  
"So why didn't you just tell me that?" he asked seriously.  
  
[Yes! He bought it!]  
  
"Well..I didn't know what you'd think of me if you heard that I was duking it out with another girl.." Kagome admitted sheepishly. " I mean it's not very lady-like.." Inuyasha couldn't hold back a laugh anymore.  
  
"Jeez Kagome.." Inuyasha chuckled. "It wouldn't have made any difference to me what-so-ever.." he assured her quickly. Kagome smiled in relief though it seemed that her expression was a little forced. Sobering a little, Inuyasha regarded Kagome carefully.  
  
"What now?" she asked with a slight pang of panic creeping in. She didn't like the look he was giving her.  
  
"You can always tell me anything you know.." he said finally. "You don't have to keep secrets from me."  
  
[Yes I do!] Kagome's mind interjected, but she made herself smile instead.  
  
"I know.."  
  
"Good." Inuyasha sighed heavily. "Well got that over with," he said with an impish grin. Kagome couldn't help laughing.  
  
"If I would have known that this date would have turned into an interrogation I might have reconsidered coming," Kagome teased.  
  
"No you wouldn't of. I'm irresistible. You cannot escape nor live without my charm!" Inuyasha stated arrogantly. Reaching over, he began to pull Kagome into his lap. Kagome tried to resist, giggling ferociously, but it was no use. Inuyasha's super human strength soon overcame her and Kagome found herself nestled in Inuyasha's arms, his chin resting on her head. Sighing contentedly, Kagome leaned against his lean muscular chest.  
  
[Damn..he's so built..] Kagome all but started drooling as she felt his body mold tightly against hers.  
  
"I told ya you couldn't resist.." he teased, tightening his arms around her. Kagome only nodded in agreement.  
  
"Yep, you're right.." she agreed. "But you're the same way. You can't resist me any more than I can resist you.." Kagome told him with a laugh.  
  
"Whatever wench. I can resist any temptation!" Inuyasha told him defiantly.  
  
"Oh really?" Kagome swiveled herself around so she was still on his lap, but now facing him. "Is that a challenge?" Kagome asked mischeviously.  
  
"Bring it on bitch," he told her affectionately. Kagome gave him a coy look and leaned into within a couple centimeters of his lips. She could feel the puff of his breath on her face and knew she was doing the same to him. She felt Inuyasha's body stiffen and she knew she was getting to him. Slipping her arms around his neck, Kagome closed the distance until a nickel would have barely fit between their lips. Inuyasha's heartbeat picked up and his breathing became ragged.  
  
"Are you okay Inuyasha?" Kagome teased, playing with a lock of his hair. Inuyasha sucked in a sharp breath when Kagome's hands traveled up to his ears.  
  
"Kagome.." Inuyasha closed the distance between their lips and kissed her fiercely. Kagome was surprised that he had given in so quickly, but she recovered fast and returned his kiss.  
  
"I thought you could resist anything.." she teased once they came up for air. Inuyasha growled softly and kissed her again.  
  
"I can, but that didn't mean I wanted to.." Inuyasha replied smugly. Kagome rolled her eyes.  
  
"Sure you keep telling yourself that," Kagome teased. Inuyasha grinned devilishly and began tickling her. Screaming Kagome got up and ran around, trying to escape his antics.  
  
"You can't run from me!" Inuyasha challenged as he chased after her. Kagome turned back to look at him, losing her balance in the process. Inuyasha caught up and the two fell over in the grass in a laughing heap.  
  
-@--@-  
  
"I had so much fun tonight," Kagome said as Inuyasha walked her too her door.  
  
"Me too," Inuyasha said lightly. Kagome was drawing him in more every single time he was with her. Around her, he felt fully accepted, like he belonged. He could be himself around her and she didn't want him for his background and money. Too often Inuyasha forgot that they came from such different backgrounds. Kagome made him feel like a new person. In the short month of knowing her, Inuyasha had taken an entirely new outlook on life. He didn't know much about Kagome's past, but he knew that he was blessed in comparison.  
  
"Good night," Kagome whispered, laying her head on Inuyasha's shoulder. Inuyasha encircled her waist and held her tightly.  
  
"Mmmmhmmm," he muttered, breathing in the scent of her hair and essence. Kagome always had a very natural scent, like springtime. It was intoxicating to Inuyasha's sensitive nose. Lifting a hand to her chin, Inuyasha gently lifted Kagome's head and kissed her softly on the lips. Not wanting to pull away, Kagome, much to Inuyasha's surprise, added to it and deepened it the moment he let her. When they finally had to breath again, Kagome stood before him a little breathless.  
  
"Thanks again," she whispered backing away. Inuyasha was disappointed that that was all, but nodded.  
  
"We'll have to do it again soon..say Sunday?" Inuyasha offered. Kagome smiled.  
  
"Sunday sounds good to me.." Inuyasha stepped in close and kissed her again quickly.  
  
"Great..I'll call you later," he told her with a smile as he headed back to his car. Kagome stood still for a moment, watching him drive off before heading inside. She didn't see the pair of very interested dark brown eyes that had witnessed the whole scene. After Kagome had left, Aimee emerged from the shadows.  
  
"Well well well, looks like little Kagome finally has a fling..about damn time!" An amused smirk adjourned her face. "And if he just isn't the gods gift to women..shit, Kagome sure can pick them. Just wait till the other girls hear about this." With a click of her heel, Aimee headed to tell all of Kagome's other co-workers about Kagome's new interest.  
  
-@--@-  
  
Inuyasha had quite the welcome party waiting for him when he got home. Sango was sitting on his bed grinning like a Cheshire cat and Miroku got up and shook his (Inuyasha's) hand.  
  
"What the hell are you too doing?" Inuyasha asked, becoming paranoid by Sango's look. Yanking his hand back from Miroku, Inuyasha stepped back and glared at his two friends. "What's going on?"  
  
"How was your homework?" Sango asked wickedly. Inuyasha paled.  
  
"I-It was fine.." he muttered, not meeting her gaze. Sango and Miroku exchanged a knowing glance.  
  
"Well, I'd like to know what class you're taking that requires you to spend time with a beautiful girl," Miroku said slyly. Inuyasha's jaw dropped.  
  
"H-how would you know?" he asked, forgetting to keep his cool. Sango and Miroku grinned wide.  
  
"See we went to the movies tonight.." Sango started. "The old Tabuki Cinnema.." Inuyasha's face paled further.  
  
"It's a really nice theater.." Miroku interjected. "It's been refinished you know..all new interior."  
  
"And that's not all!" Sango added, sounding like a television announcer. "After the show you can enjoy a nice relaxing stroll through Sakura park..take in the sights." That did it. Inuyasha closed his eye and sat down on his couch with his head in his hands.  
  
"So you know.." he said quietly, a slight blush coming to his cheeks.  
  
"Damn straight we know. How could you keep something like this a secret! How long have you been going out with her? What's her name? Where does she go to school?" Sango spoke, firing questions in rapid succession. Miroku watched his friend's face carefully, judging his reaction. When Inuyasha's face seemed to sadden, Miroku knew without a doubt that the girl they had seen was indeed the stripper.  
  
"Hey Sango, give the guy a break.." Miroku said suddenly. Both Sango and Inuyasha stared at him.  
  
"What?" they asked in unison. Miroku sweat dropped.  
  
"I just think that Inuyasha's probably had enough 'fun' for one night.." Miroku said thoughtfully. Sango narrowed her eyes.  
  
"First you wouldn't let me give him shit at the park and now you won't let me give him shit here? Come on Miroku!" Sango said frustrated.  
  
"Sango, you will be able to forever hold this over Inuyasha's head. Do you want to wear it out in one night?" Miroku reasoned.  
  
"You could just ask me to leave.." Sango said icily. "I can take a hint you know." Miroku winced.  
  
"Sorry darling, but there are a few things I want to talk to Inuyasha about." Sango nodded and grumbled a bit more, but said nothing further and left.  
  
"So what's all that about?" Inuyasha asked, eyeing Miroku suspiciously.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Miroku asked without answering Inuyasha's question.  
  
"Tell you what?" Inuyasha played dumb.  
  
"About the stripper..what's her name?"  
  
"Kagome.."  
  
"That's right.." Miroku looked over at Inuyasha in a scrutinizing manner. "I know you told me that you were going to see her again, but it's been a month and you two were looking kind of serious."  
  
"So what if we are?" Inuyasha asked defensively  
  
"Inuyasha I don't have to remind you of what will happen if you're family finds out..I'm sure you have a good enough idea about that on your own," Miroku said slowly. "But think about her..you can't trust your father and especially not your brother. They would do just about anything to keep you two apart."  
  
"Fuck them!" Inuyasha growled. "I enjoy spending time with Kagome. She likes me for me not for my money or my name! I can be myself when she's around. Damn it Miroku, she's the only part of my life I look forward to!" Inuyasha snarled, pounding his fist in a pillow. Miroku just stood wide eyed for a moment, unable to find words to reply.  
  
"Inuyasha..do..do you love her?" he asked finally. Inuyasha froze.  
  
"No!" he said quickly. His voice was very unconvincing. Instead of calling him on it, Miroku only nodded.  
  
"Good.." he said with a sigh. "Now what are we going to tell Sango?"  
  
-@--@-  
  
The mindless chattering of the girls halted the moment Kagome walked into the Shikon No Tama. 12 pair of eyes were glued to her, each on glowing with excitement. Becoming extremely paranoid by the stares and the lack of conversation, Kagome backed away slightly.  
  
"Hey girls. What's going on?" she asked nervously. Aimee's eyes sparkled mischievously.  
  
"So Kagome..tell us all about you're silver-haired boy toy.." Ryoko asked earnestly. Kagome felt her mouth go dry. They knew about Inuyasha! Had Koga heard yet? She was still alive and so she was guessing he didn't. All the other girls quickly gathered around, their innocent smiles made Kagome's stomach drop even further.  
  
"Excuse me," Kagome said quickly, feeling as though she'd be sick to her stomach. The girls parted for her, but looked after her in confusion.  
  
"Did you see how pale she got?"  
  
"She looked like she was going to be sick!"  
  
"Maybe she pregnant!" (Insert squeals and giggles and talk about god- mothers..)  
  
Kagome blindly made her way to Reiana's dressing room. Panic was now the only emotion coursing through her system. Charging in and slamming the door, Rei looked up at Kagome through her mirror. Upon the instant that she caught sight of Kagome's large frightened eyes and ghastly white complexion, she rushed over and took a hold of the girl's trembling shoulders.  
  
"Kagome? What's wrong?" Rei's voice was filled with concern.  
  
"I'm dead.." she whispered.  
  
-@--@-  
  
lostdreams: Evil, evil me! Sorry for the cliffhanger! I'll update again soon! I promise! ^_^ Next Chapter: The Truth Hurts 


	8. The Truth Hurts

You Want Me To WHAT?!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
The Truth Hurts (Literally)  
  
-@--@-  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha isn't mine so don't sue me!  
  
lostdreams: Oooo! Really fast update for me! I'm on such a roll with this that it's hard to stop writing.Well here's the next installation..I bet you guys can guess what happens..  
  
-@--@-  
  
Reiana took a hard hold of Kagome. The younger girl was threatening to fall apart on her.  
  
"Calm down Kagome. Now tell me what happened." Reiana spoke calmly but firmly. Kagome seemed to stop trembling a little, but her face remained colorless.  
  
"Everyone knows.." she said in a shaky voice. Reiana didn't have to ask what everyone knew. Kagome's facial expression alone was enough to know that she was talking about Inuyasha.  
  
"How did they find out?" Rei asked with narrowed eyes.  
  
"I don't know!" Kagome wailed quietly. "But everyone's asking me about him." Reiana grimaced. This was definitely not good news.  
  
"Does Koga know?" Reiana's voice became deadly serious and Kagome winced at his name.  
  
"I don't know yet..I haven't heard anything from him.." Kagome began trembling again. "Oh Rei what am I going to do? How could I have been so stupid? This wasn't worth it and I knew it. I'm so dumb. I should have just been content with Koga!" Kagome rambled. Rei resisted the strong urge to slap the nearly hysteric girl.  
  
"Kagome shut up!" Reiana said firmly. "Now listen to me. You haven't done anything wrong! Koga has had no right to scare you into this position! Something should have been done about him a long time ago!" Rei tried to make Kagome look at her so the trembling girl would understand the truth. "Does Inuyasha know?" Swallowing hard, Kagome shook her head.  
  
"WHAT?" Reiana was shocked. "He should have been the first person you told! He needs to know about this Kagome. He can protect you!"  
  
"I don't want to be a burden to Inuyasha. He's got enough problems and I don't want to add to them," Kagome whispered. Reiana scoffed sardonically.  
  
"Sure he's got tons of problems..like what color is his next Armani suit going to be.." Reiana muttered dryly. Kagome looked angry for a moment.  
  
"You wouldn't know! He's got a lot of things to worry about and I'm not envious of him one bit!" Kagome said defensively. Reiana rolled her eyes, but said nothing more.  
  
"At any rate, he's not the one in danger right now! Damnit Kagome, you need to get out of here! It's only a matter of time before Koga finds you. I think we should go to the police.."  
  
"And say what? 'Hi, my manager is going to kill me because I have a boyfriend.' I am sure they are going to buy that.." Kagome said sarcastically. Reiana threw her hands in the air.  
  
"Gods Kagome! I don't know! All I know is I would like to do something before my best friend becomes another name in the ICU at the hospital." Cool, calm and collected Rei was now at her wits end. She had guessed from the start that something like this would happen, but wasn't prepared for it all the same.  
  
"Maybe I could explain it was my brother, or something like that.." Kagome said thoughtfully. She had calmed down some as the shock was wearing off.  
  
"You could try.." Rei said doubtfully. She racked her brain, but couldn't think of a single surefire way to get out of this mess without Kagome getting hurt.  
  
"It's all I can think of.."  
  
"I think you should tell Inuyasha," Reiana said quietly.  
  
"I can't..I don't want to trouble him."  
  
"Kagome you're being stupid!" Reiana argued. Kagome didn't answer. She couldn't explain why she didn't want Inuyasha to know. As of now he didn't really think of her as stripper, or that's the impression she got. Throwing this in his face could make him realize just how out of her league he was. Even with the threat of Koga's beating, Kagome wasn't ready to lose him.  
  
"I don't care. I don't want him to know..please.." Kagome said softly, her voice full of an unrealized pain. Reiana let out an audible grunt of frustration. It was very hard to be supportive of someone she thought was being petty and stupid.  
  
"If you won't tell Inuyasha then you'll just have to lay low for a while. Go stay somewhere far away until this blows over.." Reiana said sarcastically. Kagome just rolled her eyes. She was only beginning to fathom how dire her situation was. She couldn't run from Koga, she knew that all too well. On the other hand, she probably wouldn't live through what he was going to do to her for fooling around with someone else.  
  
"I should just go tell Koga myself. Maybe he won't be so angry if he hears it from me first," Kagome said half-heartedly.  
  
"Sure and tomorrow Santa Claus is bring us Easter eggs," Reiana muttered. She didn't mean to sound so pessimistic, but there was really no way out of this. "Kagome..telling Inuyasha is the only way you'll stand half a chance against Koga. You told me that he's a hanyou! He could totally take out Koga!" Rei pleaded. Kagome sighed. As much as she didn't want to admit it, Rei was completely right. There was no doubt about that.  
  
"Alright," Kagome said resignedly. "You're right. I have to tell Inuyasha the truth." Reiana stood a moment, knowing how desperate Kagome had to be in order to go back on her original decision. If being friends with Kagome had taught Reiana anything it was that Kagome was just about the most stubborn thing on the face of this earth. Changing her mind was next to impossible.  
  
"Do you want me to help?" Reiana offered, knowing Kagome would refuse.  
  
"No, I need to tell him myself..thanks anyway.." Kagome sighed and got up. "Cover for me okay? Tell them I have the flu or something..or that I was called away on a family emergency.."  
  
"Kagome dearie..I'm your only family," Reiana teased, trying to lighten the mood. As long as Kagome got to Inuyasha before Koga got to her everything would be fine. Rei could feel it. "Why don't you give me Inuyasha's number so I can let you know when Koga finds out.." Rei said grimly. Kagome nodded and wrote down the numbers Inuyasha gave her to reach him at.  
  
"This is his dorm room and this is his cell phone," Kagome told her, labeling each number. Rei nodded.  
  
"Sounds good. And don't worry Kagome. If Inuyasha is anything like how you describe him, I don't doubt that he'll understand. In fact, I think he'll be very glad you came to him." Rei told her encouraging lee. "Now hurry up and get going before Koga comes in!" Kagome nodded and headed out. Rei watched her walk past all the questioning looks from the others and exit the building.  
  
"So what's with her?" Aimee asked, walking up behind Reiana. Reiana gave Aimee a cold smirk.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know.." she said briskly turning around and heading back in her dressing room. Aimee and the others only stared, completely left in the dark..again.  
  
-@--@-  
  
"So she's a stripper?" Sango asked in disbelief. "I never would have guessed..she looked normal to me.."  
  
"She is normal," Inuyasha growled. Miroku had talked him in to telling Sango the truth. She could keep the secret, and besides, she had already seen Kagome and Inuyasha together.  
  
"Oh, I know..I just meant.." Sango faltered, trying to cover up for her slip of the tongue.  
  
"Forget it.." Inuyasha grumbled.  
  
"Does your family know?" Sango asked cautiously.  
  
"No they don't, and for the time being it needs to stay that way," Miroku put in seriously. "The last thing we need is and angry Inutashio coming down on us..and that's not counting what Sesshomaru would do.." Sango nodded quickly. She understood perfectly.  
  
"I can't believe you didn't tell me sooner! I thought we were better friends than that!" Sango said after a moment, hitting Inuyasha in the process.  
  
"Dang it Sango! I said I was sorry!" Inuyasha moaned, rubbing his arm. Sango really packed a wallop and man did she have a right hook.  
  
"No you didn't."  
  
"Fine, then I'm sorry, happy now?" Inuyasha grumbled lying back on the bed.  
  
"Yep, but I'll be even better after I meet her!" Sango said with a wide grin. Inuyasha sat up like a bolt.  
  
"W-when you m-meet her?" he stuttered, unsure if he heard her right. Miroku listened intently, this should be good.  
  
"Of course! I have to make sure she's worthy of our little Inu.." Sango said, pinching Inuyasha's cheek.  
  
"But Sango.." Inuyasha tried to interject, but Sango would have none of it.  
  
"No buts! We're going to double date and that's the end of it, right Miroku?" Miroku stopped and looked up. He hadn't planned on being dragged into this.  
  
"Ummm.." Miroku started nervously. He had a rather livid hanyou giving him the death glare as well as a potentially dangerous girlfriend.  
  
"Right Miroku?" Sango repeated, clearly getting irritated. Gulping Miroku nodded.  
  
"Of course my dear.." he said lightly, wincing from Inuyasha's look.  
  
"That's right," Sango said happily. Inuyasha merely sat on his bed grumbling under his breath. Arguing with Sango always proved futile. "Well then I better be off..make the plans with Kagome Inuyasha! This'll be fun.." With a wave Sango walked out of the room, leaving Miroku and Inuyasha behind. As soon as Sango was gone, Inuyasha looked up at Miroku and cracked his knuckles menacingly. Miroku swallowed nervously and began edging toward the door.  
  
"Ummm, I just remembered something very important that I had to AAAAAAHHH!" Miroku tore off down the hallway with an angry hanyou close on his tail.  
  
-@--@-  
  
Kagome walked as quickly as she could to Inuyasha's dorm. Keeping half an eye out for anything suspicious, she crossed a busy street. She was only three blocks from the school now..almost safe. She came to another intersection and was about to cross, when a black sedan pulled right in front of her. The black tinted side window rolled down revealing a very very angry Koga. It was clear he was trying to restrain himself, but from her vantage point Kagome could see him shaking with anger.  
  
"K-koga," Kagome stammered backing away slightly.  
  
'Get. In. The. Car. Now." Koga told her pointedly. Every syllable he spoke promised more pain. Backing away even more, Kagome shook her head.  
  
"No.." she tried to say firmly, but her voice gave way and ended up sounding fearful..just like he wanted her.  
  
"I'm not going to asked you again Kagome. NOW GET IN THE FUCKING CAR!" Koga slammed a fist into the seat next to him breaking it in half. Kagome winced and couldn't stop herself from picturing herself as the chair. Thoroughly afraid Kagome turned and began running in the other direction. Hearing Koga curse and the car door slam, Kagome knew he was chasing her. Panic consumed her senses. Not daring to look back, Kagome was running blindly, dodging around buildings trying to lose her assailant. After two blocks of flat out sprinting, Kagome felt a painful stitch in her side. Her lungs were on fire and her body was drenched in sweat. She could still hear Koga behind her, but her body wasn't going to let her keep this up much longer. In a last attempt to lose him, Kagome made a sharp turn down another alley only to find it completely blocked. Running until she hit the wall, Kagome pounded a fist on it, not trying to hold back the tears of fear and panic.  
  
"No! No! No!" she cried furiously. From behind her, she could hear Koga's sinister chuckle. He knew he had her..she was trapped. Slowly turning, Kagome kept as far away from Koga as she could, her back pressed up against the wall. "Koga..please.."  
  
"Koga please what?" he asked dryly. His voice was emotionless. Sinking too the ground, Kagome pulled herself into a ball, wishing she would just disappear. Walking over to her, Koga pulled her up by the hair. "Get up wench," he said softly. "You know that when you're bad you must be punished." Koga slammed her up against the wall, hitting the back of her head on the hard concrete. "And this time Kagome, you've been very very bad." Koga's voice sounded so cold and heartless it made despair seep into Kagome's very soul. Fighting the pain in her head, Kagome tried to explain.  
  
"Koga I.." Kagome was silenced by a hard fist to the jaw. Stunned by the pain, Kagome barely felt Koga's hand tighten around her throat. "No.." she gasped. Putting her hands on Koga's arm Kagome dug her nails into his wrist. Snarling Koga let go and Kagome fell limply to the ground. Looking at the drops of blood welling up his wrist, Koga looked back down at Kagome with a horrifying glint in his eye.  
  
"Bitch! You'll pay for that.." Koga pulled back a leg and gave Kagome a paralyzing kick to the stomach. Completely winded, Kagome couldn't even cry out in pain, but Koga didn't stop. After a few repeated kicks to the stomach, Koga pulled Kagome back on her feet. "Thought you could leave me didn't you bitch?" Koga was holding on to Kagome by her chin, her body resting limply against his. Fighting to stay conscious, Kagome didn't try to answer him. "Well fine then..you can leave..in a coffin.." Kagome's heart contracted in fear and her eyes shot open. Forgetting her pain and dizziness, she struggled against Koga's grip. In the blink of an eye, Koga's fist connected with her face and Kagome felt the hard concrete come up fast. Kagome lay unmoving on the ground, the bitter and coppery taste of her own blood filling her mouth. Darkness was clouding her mind, and her thinking processes were gone. Feeling her body beginning to numb, Kagome fell into a sweet oblivion, not hearing Koga's footsteps coming towards her, not hearing the threats he continued to say, not seeing him raise up for the final barrage. It was really a shame that she had chosen that moment pass out..because she even missed her savior.  
  
-@--@-  
  
lostdreams: Okay..so I'm really bad. Two cliffies in a row. Don't worry! Next time you'll find out who her savior is (as if all of you haven't guessed already ^_^) and how they got there. Stay tuned! 


	9. In Between the End

You Want Me To WHAT?  
  
-@--@-  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. There I said it so don't sue me!  
  
lostdreams: Yowsers! I'm on a such roll! Go me! Go me! He he he! Here's chapter nine, In Between the End. Read and Review!  
  
Also I would like to thank all of my fans loyal to this fic! I would not have the passion to keep going without you all! THANKS! ^_^  
  
On with Chapter Nine: In Between the End  
  
-@--@-  
  
*Earlier that Day*  
  
"KAGOME!" A loud male voice screamed through the hall. Frightened girls dashed back and forth trying to stay out of Koga's way. Rei heard him from all the way down the corridor. Fighting down her panic, she tried to remain calm in order to keep Koga out of the loop as long as possible. Kagome had left ten minutes ago, not enough time to get to Sengoku Jidai. Even through her efforts, Rei couldn't help but wince when her door crashed open.  
  
"WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE?" Koga roared, angrily approaching Rei. Swallowing hard, Rei willed all of the fear to dissipate leaving only cool sarcasm behind.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Rei looked at Koga through her mirror. She kept a black and bored expression on her face. Her voice was calming and added to her illusion of innocence. Koga didn't buy it.  
  
"Don't you play games with me bitch! I know you've been helping her!" Koga accused, his voice coming down a decibel.  
  
"Helping who? What the hell are you talking about?" Rei slammed down her mascara and turned to face the furious wolf demon. Her expression was stern as she regarded him with disdain.  
  
"You know damn well who! Kagome! Where the fuck is Kagome?" Koga's anger escalated at Reiana's continued denial.  
  
"She has the flu or something. She's not coming in today," Rei answered coolly, as if it were completely obvious.  
  
"Bullshit!" Koga stepped within arms reach of Reiana. "She's off with that new guy isn't she? What's his name and where the hell are they?" Koga's voice dropped low and threatening. It made Rei's blood run cold. "If you're cooperative I wound take my anger out on you.." he offered with a dangerous smile. Disgust raced through Rei's system.  
  
"Oh good..You'll just take it out on Kagome instead. Great plan Koga," Rei said dryly. "You aren't going to fucking hurt Kagome anymore you bastard. She's safe with Inuyasha." Reiana flashed him a triumphant smile. The next minute she was sprawled over her vanity, her head pounding from Koga's blow. "Asshole," she gasped. Slowly she realized Koga's hands were tightening around her neck.  
  
"Listen wench. Kagome. Is. Mine. Got that? And it is none of your fucking business as to how I deal with her!" Koga's face was unemotional as he continued to bear down on the struggling girl. Reiana was fast fading into darkness, her lungs screaming for air.  
  
"Let her go now Koga!" Leilong's sharp voice ordered from the doorway. With short barreled shotgun pointed at Koga's back, the club owner had had quite enough of Koga's shit. Releasing Rei, Koga slowly turned to his former business partner. Reiana dropped to the ground and sucked in deep gulps of air. "Get the fuck out of here asshole. I don't want to see your worthless face around here again." Leilong's voice didn't waver and his aim never faltered. Holding up his hands, Koga backed down.  
  
"Fine. I'm gone," he said quietly, striding quickly out of the club. Everyone remained tense until the door finally closed, shutting off Koga from their world. Once they were sure he was gone, Aimee and Ryoko rushed to Rei's sided. Even Leilong looked concerned.  
  
"You alright Reiana?" he asked gruffly. Reiana nodded as Aimee and Ryoko helped her up. "You sure?" he asked again once she was standing on her own. Leilong made his living off of his girls. If his best one was down, so was he.  
  
"I'm fine Leilong," Reiana croaked, her voice a little hoarse. Looking at her a moment longer, Leilong nodded.  
  
"Take it easy the rest of the night..go on home." Turning on his heel, Leilong headed back to his office, the gun resting over his shoulder. Aimee and Ryoko looked surprised at his kindness.  
  
"Wow, that's gotta be a first.." Ryoko muttered. Reiana just groaned and sat down holding her head. The two girls looked at her in concern. "Rei?"  
  
"Where's Kagome?" Rei asked quietly.  
  
"What?" the girls asked in unison. Kagome had left some time ago, didn't Rei remember?  
  
"She's gone remember?" Aimee asked softly. Rei looked confused for a moment, before her eyes opened wide.  
  
"Did she make it? Did she get to Inuyasha's?" she cried jumping to her feet. She raced to her vanity and began sifting through the mess.  
  
"What? Who's Inuyasha? What are you talking about? Reiana!" Ryoko and Aimee protested as Rei pushed them out of her dressing room. Closing and locking the door, Rei looked at the numbers Kagome had left her. "Please let her be there! Please let her be there!" Rei chanted under her breath as she dialed Inuyasha's dorm number. Koga would kill Kagome. Rei knew that now. Not just maim her, not just hurt her, but actually kill her. Just as he would have done to her (Reiana) had Leilong not stepped in. The situation had gone from bad to worse in an impossibly short amount of time.  
  
"Hello?" A male voice answered the phone.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Rei asked, hoping she had the right number.  
  
"No, this is Miroku..Hold on.." Some background noise ensued along with some complaining before finally another male answered the phone.  
  
"Yeah?" the voice asked gruffly.  
  
"Inuyasha? This is Reiana, I'm a friend of Kagome's.." On the other end of the line Inuyasha froze. He could hear the worry in the girl's voice. Something had happened.  
  
"What's going on? Is Kagome alright?" he asked quickly, worried that the answer would be no. Reiana looked at the phone surprised. This guy was good.  
  
"Maybe," she said softly.  
  
-@--@-  
  
"Any sign of her yet?" Inuyasha asked as he scanned the street. Behind him Miroku and Sango were doing the same.  
  
"I haven't seen any sign of her," Sango replied.  
  
"Me either," Miroku added. "Sorry.." Both Sango and Miroku dawned worried expressions. A friend of Inuyasha's girlfriend had called and warned them that Kagome's very angry manager was looking for the girl and it wouldn't be a pretty sight if he found her.  
  
"Damn.." Inuyasha was clearly upset. "I'm going to look for her.." he said finally, running down the street.  
  
"Wait! Let's take a car!" Sango called after him, but Inuyasha's demon speed had already carried him out of hearing distance. "Crazy head..That Koga person could be armed. Oh I hope Kagome's okay.."  
  
"Come on. We can still take the car," Miroku said pulling Sango towards the garage.  
  
-@--@-  
  
[Kagome..Where the hell are you?] Inuyasha couldn't keep his thoughts from floating to the worst-case scenario. He would be too late to help her, that bastard would have already killed her.  
  
#Flashback#  
  
"His name is Koga and Kagome was on her way to tell you about him because he just found out about you." Reiana spoke very quickly as since Kagome wasn't there yet, there wasn't much time.  
  
"Why wouldn't she have told me about this earlier?" Inuyasha demanded, hurt that Kagome would keep such an important secret from him.  
  
"She was afraid to Inuyasha! That's what this guy has done to her, made her afraid of everything..except you. She didn't want you to take her relationship or lack there of with Koga the wrong way. She was afraid you would leave her if you found out her manager tried to control her love life." Inuyasha felt his heart twist.  
  
"Why would I do that?" he asked irritably, a little ticked that this girl was making him sound shallow.  
  
"Because you could have seen it the wrong way..Like Kagome was two timing you or something.." Reiana said exasperatedly. "But that' s not important. You have to find her as soon as you can. If Koga finds her first he'll kill her!" Inuyasha's heart stopped.  
  
"What?!?!"  
  
#End Flashback#  
  
[Kagome..Please be okay..] Inuyasha pleaded silently. Picking up his pace a notch, he stopped dead when he caught a whiff of Kagome's scent. Inuyasha explored the area. From what his nose was picking up, Kagome had been moving one way and then abruptly changed directions. Confused, Inuyasha checked the area one more time, his nose catching a mixture of scents that made his blood run cold. Fear and wolf..That bastard had found Kagome!  
  
-@--@-  
  
*Present Time*  
  
"We could have been so happy Kagome baby..If only you would have listened like a good girl." Koga stood over the unconscious and bleeding girl. "I thought you were smarter than that.." Slowly Koga pulled back, aiming for Kagome's neck. A swift kick would break it, ending her life. A hard fist knocked his kick off and sent him flying. Sputtering angrily Koga looked up at the man that had taken him down. A silver-haired demon was leaning over Kagome, his expression full of sadness and concern. Koga's face twisted in rage. So this was his 'replacement.'  
  
[Oh gods Kagome!] Kagome, his Kagome, was lying broken and bleeding in a pool of her own blood. Kneeling by her, he instantly picked on her breathing. Relief spread through him. She was alive, to say the least.  
  
"Get away from her! She's mine asshole!" Koga growled, pulling himself off the ground.  
  
[Hang on Kagome! Please hang on! I'm so sorry I couldn't stop this sooner, but I'll make up for it now..just stay with me!] He told her silently, stroking the side of her cheek. He couldn't draw this out, Kagome needed to get to a hospital and fast. Standing slowly, he turned to Koga, his stone cold expression sending a shiver of fear down Koga's spine. Inuyasha wanted to deal out the pain. This wimpy wolf would get the all the pain Kagome had felt under his cruel torture tenfold. Inuyasha would be sure of that.  
  
"So you must be my replacement," the wolf said darkly, taking his attention off of Kagome. The bitch was as good as dead anyway. "It's a shame really. She could do so much better than a dog turd hanyou.." he sneered. Koga was in the mood to fight and who better than the man his wench had been sneaking around with.  
  
"What can I say? It didn't take much to be better than you," Inuyasha said icily, cracking his knuckles. Koga's eyes narrowed and his lip curled in a snarl, but he didn't say anything. Pulling out a long knife, he silently dared Inuyasha to attack him. What could Inuyasha do but oblige?  
  
-@--@-  
  
"Any clue as to where they might have gone?" Sango asked as she peered out the window of Miroku's car.  
  
"Well I figure that they could be somewhere along the way to the Shikon No Tama, since that's where Reiana said Kagome was coming from. Man..I hope Inuyasha's found her.." Miroku said concernedly. Sango nodded, a worried look in her eyes too. Looking back out her window, Sango continued her search.  
  
"Hey I think I saw someone!" Sango cried. "Stop! Go back!" Miroku already had the car in reverse. "It is! It's Inuyasha," Sango said excitedly. Her elation quickly came down when she noticed he wasn't alone and it wasn't Kagome with him. "He's fighting someone." Suddenly, as if her eyes were drawn by a magnet, Sango notice Kagome's crumpled form. "We're to late.." she whispered. Miroku looked upset, but locked his expression.  
  
"Maybe not.." he told her, gunning the car.  
  
-@--@-  
  
Koga tried to peel himself off the concrete. His head hurt, his chest hurt, his stomach hurt and he had multiple lacerations. Never in his mind would he have thought a hanyou could do this to him.  
  
"Just stay down, it'll be easier for you.." Inuyasha sneered giving the wolf demon a devastating kick to the side. Koga grunted and rolled with the kick. Coughing up blood, Koga groaned in pain and lay still.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Miroku ran up behind his friend, grimacing at the site of the beaten Koga. "Damn man..nice work."  
  
"Hey you guys! We need to get her to a doctor now!" Sango called. She had rushed straight to the girl's side and found that Kagome was having trouble breathing. "She's hurt really bad Inuyasha," Sango whispered. Rushing back to Kagome, Inuyasha snarled in anger. He should have been there! How could he have let Kagome get hurt like this?  
  
"I don't think we should move her. Sango call nine-one-one," Miroku ordered softly looking down at the fallen girl. Inuyasha stood next to the kneeling Sango and the unconscious Kagome. He was frozen inside, too angry and too worried to care about anything other than the girl in front of him.  
  
"The ambulance is on its way," Sango said, hanging up her phone. "Is there anything we can do for her?" Miroku shook his head sadly.  
  
"No, we shouldn't try to move her. Who knows what kind of internal injuries she could have, not to mention broken bones." Inuyasha's heart stopped. Internal injuries?  
  
[She could really die. I could really lose her right now.] The thought broadsided Inuyasha. Pushing Sango and Miroku away, Inuyasha knelt down by Kagome, taking her small hand in his. Her skin was deathly white, but Inuyasha never tore his eyes away from her face.  
  
"Kagome, please, don't leave me," he whispered not caring if Sango and Miroku saw him being 'soft'. "I promise to keep you safe from now on..just please don't leave me.." Sango and Miroku watched helplessly. There was nothing they could do now except for wait. Koga, who hadn't really been knocked out to begin with, took advantaged of the tender moment and high tailed it out there before anyone noticed him. Slowly the sound of sirens could be heard and within a matter of minutes the ambulance pulled up. Sango and Miroku explained the situation to the Emergency Technicians.  
  
"Excuse us sir.." an EMT asked, trying to pry Inuyasha away from Kagome. Feeling numb, Inuyasha moved obediently. He watched Kagome protectively as the EMT's rushed about their work. Getting her on a stretcher they placed her in the ambulance. The only problem that arose came when Inuyasha tried to ride with Kagome in the ambulance.  
  
"Are you immediate family sir?" the same EMT addressed Inuyasha, stopping him as he tried to climb in the ambulance.  
  
"No," Inuyasha said bluntly trying to push pass the man. The EMT held his ground.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, only family can ride with the victim." Inuyasha looked murderous. Luckily Sango and Miroku both noticed.  
  
"It's fine Inuyasha..we'll follow in my car," Miroku said, latching on to one of the hanyou's arms. Inuyasha looked ready to fight some more, but surprisingly backed down and agreed.  
  
"Let's go.." he said grabbing Miroku's keys and walking to the car. Miroku looked ready to protest, but a look from Sango silenced him. With Inuyasha behind the wheel, the three drove to the hospital in complete silence.  
  
-@--@-  
  
A pair of steel blue eyes watched as both the ambulance and the car drove away. Luckily Inuyasha had forgotten all about Koga while he was caring for Kagome, and the wolf demon now stood watching in complete hatred as some half breed stole his woman.  
  
"This isn't over yet Inuyasha. I can promise you that.."  
  
-@--@-  
  
lostdreams: No evil evil cliffhanger..a little one, but not bad! (Well not as bad as the last two have been..^_^) Anyways as fast as I have been updating it shouldn't be that bad of a wait. Oh..and the end is in sight! Only a few more chapters to go..maybe four or something..(You know I say this now..) Oh well, keep reading! I hope you all enjoy! REVIEW PLEASE! 


	10. Problem Solved

You Want Me To WHAT?  
  
-@--@-  
  
Disclaimer: Why do I have to put one of these on the top of every chapter? Generally people read the chapters in order, so technically the one I put up on the first chapter should apply to all of the chapters right? Right.  
  
But just in case: I don't own Inuyasha ^_^  
  
lostdreams: WHOO HOO! I'm on fire! Here's chapter 10! Exciting huh? AND I DIDN'T LEAVE AN EVIL CLIFFIE! YEA! Okay all, here's Chapter 10: Problem Solved! He he he!  
  
-@--@-  
  
Inuyasha paced back and forth outside the Emergency room. Miroku and Sango sat in the hard plastic chairs against the wall. Inuyasha had told them to go back home, but they had insisted on staying for moral support. They had been there for over and hour and they had yet to learn anything about Kagome's condition. Inuyasha was at his wits end, about to jump down the throat of the next person to approach him if they didn't have news on Kagome. Finally, after what seemed like ages, an elderly doctor approached the trio.  
  
"Are you the friends of Miss Higurashi?" the doctor asked, regarding them all, but especially Inuyasha carefully. His face furrowed into a frown much to the surprise of the others. Inuyasha didn't seem to notice.  
  
"Yes. Yes we are. Is she going to be alright?" he asked in a concerned rush. The doctor looked at him, a glare forming on his face.  
  
"She was lucky..this time," he answered coldly.  
  
"Can I see her?" Inuyasha asked hopefully, clearly not picking up on the doctor's tone. The doctor's eyes narrowed even further.  
  
"Don't you think you've done enough?" he asked suddenly, anger evident in his voice. "I have been here many a year and this is not the first time this girl has been in this condition. But I assure you this will be the last. There is no way she can blame this one on falling down the stairs." Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha all looked at the doctor in utter confusion.  
  
"What?" Inuyasha finally managed. "She's been hurt this badly before? The same way?" Inuyasha couldn't stop his blood from beginning to boil. The only part he really heard was this had been done to Kagome before. Sango and Miroku caught the other part. The part where the doctor was accusing Inuyasha of inflicting the wounds.  
  
"Sir it wasn't Inuyasha if that's what you're thinking!" Miroku said quickly.  
  
"That's right! It was this nasty man named Koga!" Sango added. Inuyasha finally caught up with the rest of the group.  
  
"You think I did this?" he asked in pure amazement. The doctor only looked doubtfully at them.  
  
"Are you telling me otherwise?" he asked, calming slightly.  
  
"You dumbass! Why the hell would I follow her here if I'm the one who beat the shit out of her?" Inuyasha asked angrily. The doctor held his ground.  
  
"It is a possibility. Especially if you know that she undoubtedly deny the abuse," the doctor said pensively. "Except this time it won't work. Boot prints are clearly recognizable on her midsection, as well as finger marks on her throat."  
  
"Kagome is the most important thing in my life right now and if you think that I'm going to let you believe that I would ever hurt her in my entire life you have got another thing coming!" Inuyasha growled advancing on the doctor. Miroku jumped up in front of Inuyasha, keeping a distance between the doctor and Inuyasha.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, it seems we have not thoroughly explained our presence here. I am Miroku Houshi, this is Sango Hiraikotsu and Inuyasha Kaiyou. We're merely friends of Kagome's, the one's who found her in that condition. It was a man named Koga who actually did the beating, but Inuyasha has taken care of him," Miroku explained calmly, while Sango kept Inuyasha in check. The doctor's eyes widened considerably at Inuyasha's last name.  
  
"K-Kaiyou? Not related to Intashio Kaiyou?" the doctor asked feebly, beginning to realize his big mistake.  
  
"Inuyasha is his youngest son."  
  
"Shut up Miroku. No need to tell the whole world," Inuyasha grumbled irritably. He didn't like to be reminded of his family.  
  
"I see, my most humblest apologies then Inuyasha," the doctor said humbly. "It is just I feel avid concern for many of my patients, especially ones in the situation that young Miss Higurashi is in."  
  
"So I take it this is not the first time she's been in here in such a condition," Miroku said softly. Inuyasha and Sango both froze, giving their full attention to the doctor.  
  
"Unfortunately no. Though it was far worse than this the time before last. Usually she's just in here for a sprained wrist or what not. At least that's how it started. She generally had horrific bruises and I immediately suspected abuse, though she denied it strongly, claiming she was clumsy. Then about a year ago, she was brought into the emergency room in quite a state. Broken arm, cracked ribs, multiple lacerations and bruises. I knew immediately she had been beaten, but she claimed she had been in a car wreck. There were no distinguishable marks to prove her wrong, so her answer was accepted. I hadn't seen her since, in fact I had become quite worried that whoever had been hurting her had finally gone to far," the doctor finished with a sigh. Sango and Miroku were silent. They had gotten the impression from Reiana that this wasn't a first time thing, but..they hadn't expected it to be quite so bad. They both looked nervously to Inuyasha. The hanyou kept a calm expression, but it was clear he was wound up about this information. He kept clenching and unclenching his hands. Inuyasha had half a mind to head back to the alley and kill Koga right then and there.  
  
"Can I see her now?" he asked calmly, pushing all other thoughts from his mind.  
  
"She's not awake yet, and it may be some time before she does. She didn't break anything, but her ribs are bruised pretty badly. She had some minor internal injuries, but nothing that can't fix itself. Basically she'll be sore for awhile, but I do want to keep her here for a few days. Just to be on the safe side of course."  
  
"I only want to see her..please." Sango and Miroku couldn't believe their ears. Inuyasha had just said please. That must be some kind of record. The doctor seemed to realize it was a big deal as well, because he agreed.  
  
"Yes, fine. It might be best if she hears the voice of someone she trusts. Help her wake up faster." The doctor of course had to make it sound like there was some medical purpose for Inuyasha to go and see Kagome. Leaving Sango and Miroku behind, the doctor lead Inuyasha down one corridor and up another. Opening door, Inuyasha was let into a very clean hospital room. The doctor stood at the door motioning for Inuyasha to go inside. Swallowing nervously, Inuyasha stepped inside the room and heard the door being closed softly behind him. Kagome's small frame drowned in the large hospital back making her look even more frail. There were some heavy bruises on her face, marring her perfect skin. A heart monitor beeped steadily, the only sign that Kagome was indeed alive. Approaching the bed slowly, Inuyasha gently reached for Kagome's hand. He stood there for a while, just like that, unable to tear his eyes away from the girl.  
  
"I'm so sorry I wasn't there sooner.." he whispered softly, stroking her hand with his thumb. "This shouldn't of happened. You should have told me.." he finished. He wanted her to wake up, he wanted to know why she hadn't trusted him enough to tell him about Koga sooner. He understood now that Koga had been the one to give her the black eye. "I would have protected you Kagome..you know that. I promise I will never let anyone hurt you again. Never.."  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome's voice was weak, but she turned her head and smiled at him. Inuyasha looked at her in surprise, but snapped out of it when he felt Kagome gently squeeze his hand. "I'm so sorry.." she said finally, a tear escaping down her cheek. Inuyasha's heart broke.  
  
"What for? You didn't do anything," Inuyasha began, but Kagome shook her head violently.  
  
"Yes I did. I kept this a secret from you and I shouldn't have done that. Rei told me I was stupid and she was right. I never should have doubted you, but I did and look what happened.." Kagome's tears were falling more freely now and she choked on a sob now and again. Very unsure of what to do, but knowing it wasn't good for Kagome to stress her system with tears. Leaning on the bed, he took the sobbing girl in his arms. Gently stroking her hair, he tried to soothe her.  
  
"Kagome it wasn't your fault.." he said softly. "Rei told me what Koga did to you and I don't blame you for not telling me," he told her honestly, regretting his betrayed feelings from earlier. "You should have trusted me, but I can understand why it was difficult for you. Please Kagome don't cry." Slowly she calmed, nestling in his arms. Inuyasha felt his own mind calm. He hadn't realized how worried he had been, but now that Kagome was in his arms and now that she knew that she would be fine, he relaxed.  
  
"What happened to Koga?" Kagome asked suddenly. All she could remember was up to the point where he had hit her down. Inuyasha looked a little sheepish.  
  
"I beat the shit out of him," he said softly. " I would have finished him off, but we needed to get you here, and that was more important." Kagome blushed a little.  
  
"I'm glad you didn't.." Kagome said softly. Inuyasha looked at her with a frown.  
  
"Really?" he asked edgily.  
  
"Yea. I wouldn't want you to get into trouble over something like Koga.." Inuyasha breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"How often did he beat you?" Inuyasha asked suddenly. Kagome pulled back from him a little and looked away.  
  
"Whenever I pissed him off or did something he didn't want me to do.." she said quietly.  
  
"So what did you do that pissed him off so bad that he landed you in the emergency room?" Inuyasha pressed. Kagome looked up at him in shock.  
  
"H-how did you know about that?" Kagome asked quietly, not daring to meet his gaze.  
  
"The doctor mentioned as he was trying to apologize for blaming me for beating you." Kagome's jaw dropped  
  
"Doctor Yosho thought you hurt me?" she squeaked.  
  
"Yea, but it's no big deal..we've worked that out. So what did you do?" Inuyasha asked again.  
  
"I ran away. Well, tried to run away," Kagome said softly. Inuyasha looked confused. Kagome sighed and continued. "I don't like my job Inuyasha," she said softly. Inuyasha blushed and nodded quickly. "I wanted out..a chance to live a normal life. When Koga found me I was sixteen and I just got sucked in from there.." she whispered.  
  
"You can be free now Kagome. You don't ever have to go back if you don't want to. We'll take care of Koga." Inuyasha assured her. Kagome looked a little uneasy.  
  
"What do you mean 'take care of'?" she asked queasily, praying he wasn't going to kill him. She didn't want Inuyasha to go to jail for murdering a worthless piece of flesh like Koga.  
  
"Well Doctor Yosho said that there was no way you could deny abuse this time. There is too much proof." Inuyasha said tightly. Kagome winced. "Koga will get nailed with every kind of assault charge imaginable, not to mention attempted murder." Inuyasha had a triumphant look on his face. Kagome wanted to laugh at him, but held off due to the seriousness of the situation. Inuyasha let his smile drop and put on an analytical look.  
  
"What?" Kagome asked, confused by his behavior change. Inuyasha hesitated before he spoke.  
  
"I'm sorry Kagome, but I don't understand why you would keep this a secret from everyone. The doctor said it was obvious you were being abused." It was unfathomable to Inuyasha that someone like Kagome would allow someone to do such horrid things to her without telling someone. She seemed to be far to headstrong to stand down and let someone walk all over her like that.  
  
"I don't know why Inuyasha," Kagome said finally after a long silence. "I guess I just felt like no one would believe me, and even if they did, who would really care? It wasn't like I was some important person. I'm a stripper for goodness sake..for all I know they would have said I was asking for it.." Kagome looked up at him, all of the pent up hurt very evident in her blue/gray eyes. Inuyasha couldn't keep looking at them.  
  
"You should never of felt that way Kagome. There is always someone who cares. Always.." he said softly, referring to himself.  
  
"I understand that now.." she answered just as softly.  
  
"So will you tell them that Koga beat you? Because if you don't I will," he said cracking a small smile. Things were going to be okay. The rough part was over.  
  
"Oh yea. I'll put his ass behind bars for as long as I can get," Kagome promised smiling back. "As long as you're there to give me strength." Inuyasha's heart swelled at her words.  
  
"You're the strongest person I know Kagome, but I'll be there for you. I'll always be there for you." Inuyasha kissed her gently on the forehead to emphasize his point. Kagome smiled a genuine smile, and sighed audibly.  
  
"I'm so tired," she said quietly, laying back down. Inuyasha nodded, silently hitting himself for keeping her up so long in her condition.  
  
"You need to rest. The doctor said he's going to keep you here for a few days, just to be on the safe side," Inuyasha told her, brushing her bangs out of her eyes. He pulled back to leave, but Kagome shot out a hand and caught his wrist.  
  
"Please stay," she whimpered softly. "I don't want to be alone Inuyasha," Kagome pleaded, begging him with her eyes. Inuyasha smiled gently took her hand from his wrist.  
  
"You silly baka. I wasn't planning on leaving, but I don't want to stand all night either," Inuyasha told her with a grin. He walked over and grabbed a visitor chair and pulled it up next to Kagome's bed. "I'm going to stay right here until you wake up again, so get some sleep." Inuyasha kissed her forehead again. Kagome smiled, and her eyes drooped sleepily.  
  
"Thank you for everything," she whispered, not opening her eyes.  
  
"Feh..it was nothing," he mumbled.  
  
"I love you Inuyasha.." Barely audible, those four little words broadsided Inuyasha. Standing up quickly he looked over Kagome, but the girl was already asleep. Had she realized what she said? Did she mean it? Inuyasha's heart raced in his chest. Not wanting to wake the girl, Inuyasha sat back down and tried to get comfortable. He would bug Kagome about when she woke up again, but for now let her rest. Sighing Inuyasha closed his eyes and soon fell into a light dreamless sleep.  
  
-@--@-  
  
"Should we tell him it's time to go or leave him here?" Sango whispered, as Miroku and her peered in on the sleeping Kagome and Inuyasha.  
  
"Let's leave him. I don't think he'd go now anyway and I cannot stand being here another minute.." Miroku whispered back, pulling out of the doorway. "We can come back in the morning and check on them again," he said logically. Sango withdrew and quietly drew the door closed.  
  
"Sounds good. I'm completely beat," she said with a yawn. "Let's go," she said tiredly, linking her arm through Miroku's and laying her head on his shoulder. Miroku stood a little surprised by Sango's actions, but gingerly placed an arm around her, no lecherous thoughts in his mind at all. The couple said their good-byes to Dr. Yosho and headed back to the school.  
  
-@--@-  
  
*The Next Morning*  
  
Koga lay in his room, nursing the wounds he had sustained under Inuyasha.  
  
"Fucking bastard dog turd! I'll get him and that stupid wench! They'll both pay.  
  
*Knock, Knock*  
  
Koga looked up in surprise. He wasn't expecting any visitors.  
  
[Screw it..they can come find me later..] he thought tiredly. The pounding became more insistent.  
  
"Koga Shimi! You are under arrest for the assault and attempted murder of Kagome Higurashi! Open this door!" The loud voice of the police officer echoed through Koga's small apartment. The wolf demon's blood ran cold.  
  
"Aw fuck.." he muttered as the door came crashing down and 5 burly police officers stood ready for anything. Too hurt to fight and too out of it to care, Koga sat quietly as they read him his rights and carted him off to prison.  
  
-@--@-  
  
lostdreams: How was that? Did everyone enjoy. It got a little mushy between Inuyasha and Kagome, but everyone survived right? LOL! Well don't any of you start thinking that this is the end! Inuyasha's family still has to have their say..he he he..Poor Inuyasha! Kagome's problems just got solved and his are just beginning..See you next chapter..Brother Dearest!  
  
PS: Okay this is just and FYI: I probably won't be updating quite as fast for a while as my Harry Potter book just came in today and most of my free time will be devoted to reading! YEA! HARRY POTTER! 


	11. Brother Dearest

You Want Me To WHAT?  
  
-@--@-  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Brother Dearest  
  
-@--@-  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
lostdreams: Okay sorry it's been a little while since I've updated. I had to read the new Harry Potter book and then I got sick. Seriously. Then I got sunburn really bad. My legs are still in blisters. (I'm not going to elaborate because it is way disgusting.) The third reason is my computer time at home has taken a nosedive. I'm never there so unless I get free time at work I don't type. Irritating yes, but that's the best I can do. Hope you all enjoy this one. I made up for the wait with length. My chapters usually range from 6 to 8 pages long, but this one is fourteen. YAY ME! Anywho, read and review!  
  
-@--@-  
  
Kagome woke reluctantly the next morning as the early morning sunlight started streaming through the blinds.  
  
[Where am I?] she thought groggily, slowly recognizing the hospital walls. Her eyes slowly focused on the sleeping hanyou next to her bed. Without warning the incidents from the night before came back to her in an emotional rush. Jerking up Kagome instantly regretted the sudden movement. Her bruised body screamed in protest, the wave of pain leaving her woozy. Unable to bite back a cry, Kagome groaned loudly waking Inuyasha.  
  
"What?" Inuyasha woke up alert. "What's wrong?" He looked disoriented for a moment before locking his gaze on Kagome. "Are you alright?" he asked worriedly. Kagome nodded weakly.  
  
"Just surprised myself, that's all," she managed. The pain had left her a bit out of breath.  
  
"Do you want me to call the doctor?"  
  
"No need for that Mr. Kaiyou, I am already here." Dr. Yosho appeared on the scene, smiling brightly despite the earliness. "How are you feeling my dear?" he asked Kagome systematically, checking over some of her external injuries. Kagome sat torn for a moment. She was aching all over and wanted relief badly, but at the same time she didn't want to look so weak in front of Inuyasha. She eventually gave in and let her pride fall.  
  
"I hurt," she said simply.  
  
"That really is no surprise. You have eight badly bruised ribs as well as some other minor strains and such. In my professional opinion I don't see how you ended up with no broken ribs or any other more serious injuries from the encounter," Dr. Yosho explained curtly. Kagome winced inwardly, and couldn't help but remember the last time she had been here..she hadn't been near so lucky. "As of now I want to keep you here at least another day. Just to be sure that we aren't missing anything. Now then I'm sure there is something we can do for the 'discomfort' you're feeling."  
  
"Please?" Kagome pleaded softly.  
  
"Of course, but just so you know it is strong medication and will probably knock you out for a little while, though no worse than you were yesterday of course." He chuckled lightly at his own lame joke. Kagome didn't crack a smile and Inuyasha's normal scowl deepened into a glare. Clearing his throat nervously, the doctor avoided both of their looks. "Right then, the nurse will be in shortly with the medication. If you need anything else press this button here. That will call the nurse." Dr. Yosho turned to leave, but stopped at the door and spun around in an afterthought. "Oh and by the way, I have informed the police on your situation Kagome. They picked up that bastard this morning." Kagome and Inuyasha both looked stunned, but Dr. Yosho only chortled lightly.  
  
"Already?" Kagome inquired. Could they really nab Koga that fast?  
  
"Yes my dear. Being a doctor of my sort I am allowed, if not required, to inform the police on cases such as this. It just happened to help that I knew who the assailant was. There will probably be an officer in sometime today or tomorrow to get your statement Kagome. Alright then, I'll be off. The nurse will page me if you need me." The doctor bounded out the door.  
  
"Ya know for an old guy, he sure is spunky.." Kagome muttered, laying back against the pillow. She closed her eyes, but there was no peace on her face. Inuyasha felt the guilt coarse through him.  
  
"Kagome.." he started awkwardly.  
  
"Yeah?" Kagome whispered.  
  
"I'm.."  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome interrupted.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Shut up," she told him firmly. She knew he was going to apologize again and that no amount of explaining would convince him that it wasn't his fault.  
  
"You got it," he replied, unable to stop the small grin from tugging on his lips. If it weren't for her voice sounding so tired, he never would have guessed that anything was wrong just by talking to her.  
  
"Excuse me sir?" a nurse had walked in with a hypodermic needle (a/n: *involuntary shudder*). "If I may, I have the medicine for Miss Higurashi.." Inuyasha stood up quickly and moved out of the nurse's way. Kagome and Inuyasha both looked away as the nurse administered the shot. "The medicine should work quickly. You'll probably feel a little tired." Kagome nodded waiting for the release to come. Inuyasha remained silent, watching the nurse go about her work. She checked the sheets and made sure that all of Kagome's equipment was functioning normally. By the time the nurse was done, Kagome was already slipping into her dreams. The nurse, noticing the dazed and exhausted look on the young man's face, kindly placed a hand on his shoulder. "Sir, there is a cafeteria reserved for guests if you care to have something to eat," she offered kindly. Inuyasha had zoned out a moment, but started and nodded.  
  
"Yea, right, thanks," he muttered, giving the resting Kagome one last glance. As he left the room his concern melted into exhaustion. He hadn't slept much at all in that hard hospital chair. Slowly and tiredly he managed to find the cafeteria. Sitting down with his coffee, Inuyasha lay his head on his arms and fell fast asleep.  
  
-@--@-  
  
"So are we going to head back up to the hospital today?" Sango asked rolling out of bed. She had gone home with Miroku that night and crashed at his place, to tired to drag herself down to her own. Being the gentleman that he was, Miroku let Sango have the bed, while he took the couch. (He had been more than willing to share the bed, but one slap later he too agreed that the couch was best..)  
  
"Huh?" Miroku asked groggily, his voice muffled by the pillow in front of his face. Sango stretched her arms out over her head and shook her head in mild amusement. Grabbing the pillow from under Miroku's head, she brought it down hard on his back. Snapping to attention, Miroku fell off the couch in a mess of arms, legs and blankets. With a thud he hit the floor and lay groaning for a while. Nudging him with her toe, Sango felt a little bad for causing the chain reaction that led to Miroku ending up on the floor.  
  
"Are we going back to the hospital today?" she asked again as Miroku's disheveled head popped out of his blanket.  
  
"What?" Miroku face faulted. Giving Sango the was-that-really-worth-all- this look, he began to untangle himself from the sheets. "We have to, to pick up Inuyasha if nothing else," Miroku answered with a yawn.  
  
"Oh yea..forgot about that.." Sango murmured, yawning wide. "I wonder how Kagome is this morning." Grimacing she glanced at Miroku who sombered instantly.  
  
"Well we'll know soon enough. Visiting hours start in about an hour if you want to start getting ready," he said heavily. Sango nodded and headed to the bathroom.  
  
[Man, I don't why I'm so upset. I don't even know this girl.] Sango thought almost irritably. [If it wasn't for Inuyasha..] Sango stopped. That's why she cared, because Inuyasha cared. He was one of her best friends. This was killing him inside and slowly it had rubbed off on her and Miroku. Sighing, Sango splashed some cool water on her face and started getting ready. They would stay at that hospital as long as Inuyasha needed them. [It's not like Kagome deserved any of this anyway..] she thought angrily. Sango had always considered herself a very independent woman (a/n: understatement of the century! ^_^) and never really understood how girls could get so wedged under a guy that they were afraid to stand up to them. [I feel sorry for her, I guess, but how could she let herself get into such a situation?] Sango contemplated her face in the mirror. She would never be found in a situation like that, there was no way in hell. She was a hundred times stronger than Kagome.  
  
"Whatcha thinkin' about?" Miroku drawled slowly, his lanky frame wedged in the doorway. His eyes regarded hers pensively through the mirror as she was facing away from him. Sango blushed lightly under his gaze, averting her eyes dark eyes away from his light ones.  
  
"It's nothing," she said quickly, trying to busy herself with something else.  
  
"If it was nothing you wouldn't have been thinking about so carefully," Miroku countered, wrapping his arms around her waist. He gently placed his chin on her shoulder and looked at her reflection intently.  
  
"It's just that.." she started slowly, furrowing her brow in thought. "I don't understand how people can let themselves be controlled by other people. I mean, take Kagome. This wasn't the first time Koga had beaten her but that didn't stop her from associating with him. She didn't turn him in or anything.." Sango said quickly, not looking in Miroku's eyes. Judging by the gentle tension that rose in his arms around her waist, Sango knew that he wasn't expecting her question.  
  
"I don't know.." he said finally. "I don't really understand it myself. But you have to think that Kagome grew up a very different way than you or me. Sometimes the only people they feel they can depend on are the ones who pay them the most attention, be it good or bad." Sango leaned into his chest during his explanation.  
  
"That make sense.." Sango said slowly. She couldn't begin to fathom what Kagome's life must have been like to make her succumb to someone like Koga. "If I ever start complaining about my life being shitty again remind me about this conversation," she said softly. Miroku smiled and nodded.  
  
"Only if you do the same for me," he replied, nuzzling her neck lightly. "Now hurry up and let's get going..Inuyasha could be up by now.."  
  
-@--@-  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha squirmed away from the noise, mumbling in his sleep.  
  
"Inuyasha."  
  
Shrugging off the light shake on his shoulder, Inuyasha slept on.  
  
"INUYASHA!"  
  
"Waaaah!" Inuyasha sat straight up, clutching his ears in his hands. "What the fuck?!?!" he growled, glaring at the cowering Sango and Miroku.  
  
"Sorry! We tried to wake you up quietly, but man, you have got to be the soundest sleeper yet," Sango explained. Inuyasha kept playing with his now ringing ears, snapping his fingers in front of them and what not.  
  
"Damn wench! I'll be lucky if I can ever hear right again," he grumbled.  
  
*WHAP*  
  
"Ow!" Inuyasha held his now throbbing head.  
  
"Don't call me a wench," Sango said coolly, hand on her hips. Miroku backed away from the bickering pair. He had been quite good lately and didn't need any Sango slaps just yet.  
  
"I'll call you whatever the fuck I want, wench!"  
  
*WHAP*  
  
"Bitch!"  
  
*WHAP*  
  
"Whore!"  
  
*WHAP*  
  
"OW! STOP!"  
  
*WHAP*  
  
"Sango!"  
  
"Oops! Sorry..thought that was another insult," Sango said with an embarrassed laugh. Inuyasha would have growled, but his head was spinning too fast for him to even see straight. "Inuyasha? Are you okay?" Sango asked tentatively after the hanyou remained silent for an extended moment.  
  
"Mr. Kaiyou?" a nurse called walking into the cafeteria. She gave a disapproving cluck of her tongue when she saw the spiral-eyed hanyou on the ground. "The police are here to talk to Miss Higurashi and she has requested your presence." Inuyasha straightened instantly at the nurse's message, forgetting his tiff with Sango. Following the nurse quickly, Inuyasha even forgot to invite his two friends along. Luckily for him though, they were bright enough to follow.  
  
Just as they reached Kagome's room, Inuyasha turned suddenly and tossed his cell phone at Miroku.  
  
"Here, redial the last number that called me. Tell Reiana that Kagome needs her here for moral support," Inuyasha ordered carefully. Miroku looked confused.  
  
"Who?" he asked dumbly.  
  
"Reiana. It's Kagome's best friend. She'll want her here, not too mention, Rei's gonna wanna know what's going on," Inuyasha explained quickly. The nurse was motioning at him from the door. "Think you can handle that?" he asked edgily, walking away. Covering for the still out-of-it Miroku, Sango grabbed the phone and nodded hastily.  
  
"Don't worry, we've got it covered," Sango assured him, playing with buttons. Inuyasha looked relieved that Sango had taken over.  
  
"Thanks," he said gratefully. It was a tone that was seldom heard coming from him. Sango smiled broadly.  
  
"No biggie," she said as she pulled up Reiana's number. Inuyasha nodded and headed into Kagome's room.  
  
-@--@-  
  
"So Miss Higurashi will you be prepared to testify in court against Mr. Koga Shimi?" the officer questioned Kagome gruffly. Kagome swallowed nervously. She had been all brave faced in front of Inuyasha last night, but now that it was really happening Kagome felt her courage falter.  
  
"I..um.." Kagome couldn't meet the officer's stare. Looking away, her old doubts on whether this would really work crept back over her. [The only way this will be over is if he's convicted and what are the odds of that happening? If he gets off it'll be over for me and who knows what he'd try to do to Inuyasha for interfering. Gods I don't know if I can do this..] Kagome felt a gentle squeeze on her hand that brought her mind out of its ramblings. Turning her gaze to Inuyasha, she caught his reassuring look and it suddenly hit her that she wasn't alone. Inuyasha wasn't going to let Koga get away. For the first time since she had met Koga, Kagome felt free. It would all be over soon and she could leave. Forever if she wanted, anywhere she wanted to go. Free.  
  
"Ma'am?" the officer persisted after Kagome's extended silence. Kagome glanced back up at the man, and returned Inuyasha's squeeze.  
  
"Yes sir. I'm ready to do whatever it takes to end this," she answered firmly. The officer nodded approvingly.  
  
"But she really won't need to go to court right? There is enough evidence with her pictures and her testimony correct?" Dr. Yosho cut in. He had been listening to the entire conversation, as he had been the one to alert the police.  
  
"There is a chance she won't have to go to court, but we need to know that she is compliable to come in should the need arise. We're trying to cover all of the corners so there won't be any sort of confusion. Now, Miss Higurashi, do you have anyone who can attest to Mr. Shimi's past abuse? Anyone who will correlate your story?"  
  
"My friend Reiana," Kagome answered thoughtfully. "She knows everything." The officer nodded and made a note.  
  
"What's her full name and how is she connected to the case?"  
  
"Reiana Toshida..she..she used to help me hide the bruises.." Kagome said quietly, looking down at her hands. Inuyasha tensed up beside her, anger burning through his veins. How anyone could treat someone as sweet and gentle as Kagome in such a brutal way was completely beyond him. The officer nodded and jotted down some notes on his report.  
  
"Now Miss Higurashi, I need you to describe to me in your own words what exactly Mr. Shimi has done to you, by means of assault," the officer told her gently. He had worked this kind of case before and knew how difficult it could be for the victims to tell of their experiences. Kagome looked mortified.  
  
"You want me to what?" she whispered, her eyes wide. She hadn't been planning on this.  
  
"He wants you to tell him everything that asshole did to hurt you Kagome. Jeez don't you listen the first time?" A cool, confident female voice echoed into the room. All heads turned to the newcomer who looked very out of place among the crowd. She was tall and full figured with short black hair and vivid eyes. In short shorts, a tight tank top, a colorful scarf and large cat eye glasses her covering most, Reiana looked like she was headed for the beach not a hospital. Miroku almost started drooling at the sight of her, but a sharp nudge from Sango kept him quiet.  
  
"Rei?" Kagome looked surprised to see her friend. The older woman had on large dark sunglasses and a scarf on her neck, very uncharacteristic of the girl. "What are you.."  
  
"I'm here because you're my best friend and you're in the hospital. Do I need another reason?" Rei teased in mock frustration. Kagome grinned and shook her head.  
  
"No, sorry.." Kagome answered sheepishly. The officer began looking a little impatient.  
  
"Miss Higurashi if we could continue.." he persisted. Kagome still held a slightly mortified expression and her eyes darted around all the open ears in the room. Rei noticed and being the straight-forward-overprotective friend she was decided to step in.  
  
"Does she have to do this now? She was just woke up yesterday. She's hurt, she's tired and she's clearly not in the mood to talk about what kind of a sick pervert that jackass is in front of all these people. Why don't you back off, give her some space and we'll mail you her report okay?" Reiana's attitude silenced everyone. Inuyasha wanted to applaud her. He stood next to Kagome's bed grinning wickedly watching the reaction of the officer and the doctor. Slowly the officer looked from Kagome to Reiana and back again. It was becoming more and more clear that he really wasn't interested in provoking the girl.  
  
"Yes, I see, I'm sorry if this has been a burden," the officer acknowledged, looking at Kagome. "When you're feeling up to finishing this, here is my number." The officer handed Kagome a business card.  
  
"How long will the proceedings last?" Inuyasha asked curtly. The officer, who had already been informed on who Inuyasha was related too, looked up respectfully.  
  
"Well sir, given the evidence, all we need is a judge and a courtroom."  
  
"Make it happen as soon as possible," Inuyasha ordered. Kagome had already been through enough strain. Right now they needed to get Koga off the street and out of her mind.  
  
"Of course," the officer agreed. He was no fool. He knew exactly how much prestige the Kaiyou name held and he actually pitied the poor fool Koga for getting mixed up with them. With a tip of his hat, the officer left. Dr. Yosho kept his expression blank as he regarded Reiana.  
  
"Right then. I suppose it's for the best. By the way my dear, you may want to get that bruise looked at," he said dryly, exiting the room as well. At the mention of the 'bruise' Rei pulled off her sunglasses and revealed a large ugly bruise surrounding her eye and the right side of her face. Kagome gasped when she saw it.  
  
"Rei?" Kagome questioned. Sango and Miroku both looked horrified and even Inuyasha winced a little.  
  
"That bastard did a number on you. No offense girl, but you look like shit," Rei commented taking in Kagome's pale skin and dark bruises.  
  
"You don't look much better," Kagome shot back.  
  
"It's nothing," Rei grumbled. "Honestly Kagome, you're the one sitting in the hospital bed and you're worried about a little bruise on me."  
  
"That's scarcely a little bruise," Miroku pointed out innocently. Rei only shot him a dirty look.  
  
"Koga did it, didn't he.." Kagome whispered. Everyone in the room tensed. Rei looked defeated before she grabbed a hospital chair and plunked down.  
  
"Yea he did, but oh man Kagome, you should have seen it. Leilong came in and pointed a gun at him telling him never to show is sorry face in the club again. It was classic." Rei said in a bemused voice. Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku were completely lost, but Kagome cracked a small smile.  
  
"Wow..that's a first.." she said lightly.  
  
"Yep." The room became quiet after that. Rei felt out of place among the rich folk and none of the others, save Kagome, knew how to really deal with the loud woman.  
  
"Well..um.." Sango started slowly, trying to break the silence. "I'm getting kind of hungry, aren't you Miroku?"  
  
"Hmmm?" Miroku asked. "No, not really."  
  
*Bam*  
  
"Well now that you mention it, I could use a snack," Miroku groaned, rubbing the back of his head. Sango smiled and the two left the room. Reiana seemed glad that they had gone.  
  
"So what happened? Clearly that asshole found you before you found Inuyasha," Reiana pressed, pulling her chair next to Kagome's bed. Inuyasha remained silent, leaning against the wall. He didn't really care if Kagome and Reiana wanted 'girl' time, he wasn't going anywhere. Neither Kagome nor Rei seemed to mind, nor did they pay him any attention for the time being.  
  
"Yea, but luckily Inuyasha found me before Koga really got going," Kagome said glancing up at the hanyou. "That reminds me..how did you know to come looking for me Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, the thought just striking her. Inuyasha gave a glance at Reiana.  
  
"She called me," he told her motioning at Rei. Kagome looked confused for a moment.  
  
"But how.."  
  
"Look Kag. About ten minutes after you left the fucker showed up and he knew what was going on. Yelling and screaming, causing a scene. So of course after he figured out you weren't there he came after me thinking I knew where you were..go figure," Reiana added with a little smile. "Of course I played it innocent, but he was too far gone by then that he didn't buy it. Knocked me around a bit, but Leilong stepped in and did me proud. Let me go home early too," Rei bragged lightly. Kagome looked slightly impressed, but a guilt rose in her throat when Rei mentioned being 'knocked around'. "Anyways, after dumbass split I knew it was bad. Oh man Kagome I was so scared. He would have killed you. Without a doubt. If you would have seen him. And then when I called Inuyasha to see if you were there and he told me he hadn't seen you, man oh man. I was freakin'." Rei's eyes were glistening with tears she would never shed. Inuyasha took a new appreciation of Reiana just then. He had been grateful that her early warning had saved Kagome, but he was now beginning to understand just how much the older girl looked out for Kagome. It wouldn't surprise him one bit if Reiana was the reason Kagome had survived all she had been through.  
  
"I'm sorry Rei.." Kagome started, but the older girl shut her up with a hug.  
  
"No apologies. I'm just glad you're okay. Keep me posted. I'd love to stay and chat, but I'm opening tonight so I've gotta jet. Don't talk to that stupid officer until I sit down with you and go over what you're going to write. Knowing you you'll leave stuff out and I want to make sure that jerk gets what's coming to him." Picking up her bag, Rei began backing out of the door. "Later babe! Feel better soon! Call me!" Reiana disappeared as quickly as she had shown up.  
  
"I like her," Inuyasha said thoughtfully after Rei had gone. Kagome smiled up at him.  
  
"Yep, she's one in a million alright."  
  
"She didn't say Koga's name once the whole time she was here," he mused with a grin. Kagome had to think a moment, but then nodded.  
  
"Nope. Reiana never really liked him to begin with."  
  
"Smart girl."  
  
"I'm sorry I wasn't," Kagome whispered. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.  
  
"Kagome I want you to make me a deal. You stop apologizing for Koga and I'll stop apologizing for you pain. Deal?" Inuyasha offered leaning into Kagome's face till their noses were centimeters apart. Kagome smiled up at him.  
  
"Deal," she whispered closing the distance between their lips.  
  
-@--@-  
  
That evening Sango and Miroku had to practically knock Inuyasha out to get him home that night. He had kept insisting on staying at the hospital with Kagome, even though the doctors had assured him of her safety. Finally after about a half and hour they had him convinced that with Koga in jail there was no one left to hurt Kagome and they both (Kagome and Inuyasha) needed a good nights sleep.  
  
"I can still stay. The doctor said so," Inuyasha argued.  
  
"Inuyasha stop being stubborn. You need some good sleep and you're not going to get it sitting in one of those hard plastic chairs. Trust me," Sango pleaded.  
  
"Mr. Kaiyou, I assure you Miss Higurashi shall be fine. We'll take good care of her I assure you," a nurse tried to explain.  
  
"But,"  
  
"No."  
  
"I just.."  
  
"No!"  
  
"See.."  
  
"Inuyasha NO! You're coming back to the dorms and that's that!" Sango growled. Inuyasha looked ready to argue again, but thought better of it. He was really exhausted and his bed sounded wonderful.  
  
"Alright. But we're back here first thing tomorrow," Inuyasha agreed sullenly.  
  
"Atta boy," Miroku teased, clapping Inuyasha on the back. The car trip home was very uneventful. Inuyasha practically fell asleep in the car. Walking up the stairs to their room, Inuyasha and Miroku dropped Sango off an proceeded to their own dorm. Pushing open the door, Miroku came face to face with a very tall silver-haired someone. Stopping fast, Inuyasha almost ran into the back of the other boy.  
  
"What's the deal?" Inuyasha growled irritably. His scowl only deepened when he saw the reason. Snarling softly, Inuyasha glared at the visitor who regarded him with cool disdain.  
  
"Good evening little brother.."  
  
-@--@-  
  
lostdreams: Ahhh! Cliffie! I'm so mean. Oh well, it'll just make you all that much more appreciative of the next chappie. Okay, till next time! Chapter 12: Meet the Parents..tee hee 


	12. Brothers, Bothers and a little Romance

You want me to What?  
  
-@--@-  
  
Disclaimer: You know, I'm running out of creative ways to say this. I don't own Inuyasha. I don't own Inuyasha. I don't own Inuyasha. I don't own Inuyasha. I don't own Inuyasha. I don't own Inuyasha. I don't own Inuyasha. I don't own Inuyasha. I don't own Inuyasha. I don't own Inuyasha. I don't own Inuyasha. I don't own Inuyasha. I don't own Inuyasha. I don't own Inuyasha. I don't own Inuyasha. I don't own Inuyasha. I don't own Inuyasha. I don't own Inuyasha. I don't own Inuyasha. I don't own Inuyasha. I don't own Inuyasha. (Gets kind of monotonous, don't it?) Anyway, I think I've gotten my point across..  
  
lostdreams: Sorry for the wait on this. I've been caught up with Drifting Desires, my latest fic. Man..it's hard to stop when you just have something in your head. Anywho, here's your pigeon..(my cousin says this all the time and I find it hilarious..^_^)  
  
-@--@-  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Brothers, Bothers and a little Romance  
  
-@--@-  
  
Inuyasha's entire body was tense, Miroku could see it in every movement the hanyou made. Sesshomaru stood in the middle of their living room looking as pompous as always in his sharp gray suit, pressed and perfect as always. As long as Miroku had known Inuyasha, he had only met Sesshomaru on three occasions. The man worked almost 24/7. Inuyasha's father was home more than his eldest son. He knew there was no chance that the two would start throwing punches or anything, but he didn't want to be in the way all the same.  
  
"I'm going to go check on Sango..come on down when you're done.." he told Inuyasha quietly. The hanyou nodded, agreeing with the idea. He waited until Miroku was gone before he bothered addressing Sesshomaru.  
  
"What the hell do you want?" Inuyasha asked his brother tersely. He really didn't want to deal with this sort of shit right now, not when he had more important things to worry about.  
  
"Temper temper. It wouldn't kill you to be just a little more polite you know," Sesshomaru said coolly. Inuyasha only scoffed.  
  
"I know you wouldn't lower yourself to my level just to lecture me on my manners."  
  
"True. I am here as you have been avoiding all contact with Father for the last couple days and he has been trying to get a hold of you," Sesshomaru told him pompously.  
  
"And I care why?" As emotionless as Sesshomaru generally tended to be, Inuyasha was always able to get a rise out of the stiff.  
  
"Because it concerns an internship that will be of great help to you when you join our team of lawyers. Because Father is going out on a major limb for you. Because it is the best opportunity a half breed like you will ever have," Sesshomaru's voice went up a half a decibel with each reason.  
  
"Well I didn't ask him to do me any favors," Inuyasha replied indifferently.  
  
"I always knew that you were nothing but a worthless hanyou. Father should have cut you off the family tree years ago. If it wasn't for that human.."  
  
"You shut up about mom," Inuyasha threatened evenly. He had his fists clenched at his sides so hard that his nails were drawing blood. "Why don't you get the fuck out of here? I call the old man tomorrow." Sesshomaru curled a lip in disgust at him.  
  
"What have you been doing anyway?" he asked in a touchy voice. Inuyasha gave him a blank and apathetic look.  
  
"That would be none of your business," he said coldly, motioning for Sesshomaru to leave. Raising an eyebrow at his brow, Sesshomaru obliged, walking stiffly from the room.  
  
"I won't be so lenient with you as Father is. When the day comes that I head the company, you will be the first of the layoffs."  
  
"You promise?" Inuyasha asked scathingly, slamming the door in behind him. Practically growling, Inuyasha sat down on the couch seething. His asshole of a brother always managed to make him feel inferior, no matter how hard Inuyasha fought it. Needing a break, Inuyasha stormed out of the room, content to just walk wherever his feet led him.  
  
-@--@-  
  
"Brother visit? Oooo, harsh," Sango muttered, grimacing as she said it. "Poor guy.."  
  
"I know..like he needs his family breathing down his back right now.." Miroku agreed.  
  
"Hi guys! What's going on? I haven't seen you two around in forever!" Kikyo popped her head in the door with a bright smile on her face. Both Sango and Miroku could think of people they'd rather see, but hey they were still friends.  
  
"Hey Kikyo.." Sango greeted half-heartedly. Kikyo didn't seem to notice her lack of enthusiasm.  
  
"So where have you guys been going all the time. You weren't here at all yesterday, the day before or today.." Sango and Miroku exchanged a glance. Neither thought Kikyo was the proper person to tell about Kagome.  
  
"We um..we were just.." Miroku stammered, unable to think of something that would cover their absence and not offend Kikyo.  
  
"You see..it's like..we were.." Sango was having the same sort of trouble.  
  
"We've been going to the hospital.." Miroku said earning a warning look from Sango. Miroku merely winked at her. "Sango's..Aunt..Kirara..was sick," he finished giving Sango a silent urge to go with the story. Sango's eyes lit up and she smiled.  
  
"Yea, my poor Aunt Kirara..she has..um..has.." Sango continued.  
  
"Pneumonia," Miroku finished.  
  
"That's right pneumonia. Bad stuff.." Sango said nodding earnestly. Kikyo clapped a hand to her mouth.  
  
"Oh that's terrible! Is she going to be alright?" Kikyo asked wide-eyed. Sango was beginning to get into it at this point.  
  
"Oh..they aren't sure yet..it's really a touch and go situation," Sango said dramatically with a fake sniffle. Kikyo looked horrified.  
  
"You poor dear! I can go visit her with you if you want some moral support," Kikyo offered, placing a comforting hand on Sango's shoulder. Miroku looked alarmed for a second, but Sango had it covered.  
  
"Oh no..she really can't have visitors outside of immediate family. She's very vulnerable to outside infections right now," Sango said tearfully. Kikyo nodded understandingly.  
  
"I'm so sorry to hear that Sango! I hope you're aunt gets better really fast.."  
  
"Thank you," Sango sniffed. "Even though they're not sure, the prognosis is good."  
  
"Well that's good to know. I'll leave you two alone now..I can see you're still really upset. If you ever need a shoulder to cry on, you know where Nazuna and I live.." Kikyo said, backing out of the door. "See you later!"  
  
"Bye Kikyo, and thanks for everything.." Sango said composing herself. Kikyo gave a big smile and left. Miroku could only stare in awe.  
  
"That was the most amazing load of shit I have ever heard.." he said in admiration. "You deserve and Oscar or something for that performance." Sango smiled smugly.  
  
"What can I say..I'm good," Sango said cockily. Miroku laughed.  
  
"Yes you are, clearly," he told her, kissing her soundly on the lips. Sango sat shocked for a moment, before she pulled away quickly.  
  
"What was that for?" she asked confusedly. She and Miroku had always been on rather friendly terms and a lot of people thought they were dating, but they had never actually done anything together.  
  
"Because you're you," he answered matter-of-factly. "Because you are the most intelligent, beautiful, vibrant woman I know," he added honestly. "Not too mention I have wanted to do that for the longest time.." Sango blushed a fierce shade of red.  
  
"You have?" she asked. In reality Sango always had 'feelings' for Miroku, but he always came off as such a playboy that she was too nervous to act on them. Miroku caught her hand and kissed it gently, looking deep into her eyes.  
  
"Yes, I have. I have wanted to date you since the first day I met you, but I was afraid that you would never feel the same way for me..you always acted like you didn't care.." Miroku admitted quietly. Sango blushed, if possible, a deeper shade of red. In reality she had always like Miroku, but thought he was too much of a playboy to every deal with the likes of her. Instead of giving him a verbal response, Sango leaned in and kissed him lightly. Miroku was surprised for a fraction of a second before he returned her kiss. Cupping her face lightly with one hand, he pulled her closer with the other. Sango moved willingly, deepening the kiss.  
  
"Well it's about fucking time.." Inuyasha's teasing voice called from the doorway. Within seconds Sango and Miroku were on separate sides of the couch.  
  
"Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" Miroku asked irritably. Inuyasha smirked.  
  
"I did, but you two were too busy sucking face to notice me." Sango hid her face with her hands. In an effort to save the situation, Sango tried to change the subject.  
  
"So Miroku told me that your brother paid you a visit," she said slowly. Inuyasha's light mood, which had clearly been an act, quickly faded to a dismal anger.  
  
"The fucker had to tell me something that dad wanted.." Inuyasha sulked, flopping down on a chair across from them.  
  
"The phones not work?" Sango asked with a frown.  
  
"I guess not.."  
  
"Oh come off it Inuyasha. You wouldn't have answered the phone anyway if you knew it was your dad.." Miroku said with a roll of his eyes.  
  
"Shut the hell up," Inuyasha snarled, but he didn't argue it further.  
  
"Did he know about Kagome?" Sango asked suddenly. Inuyasha shook his head.  
  
"No..he hasn't tried to get my parents to disown me just yet," Inuyasha muttered.  
  
"When's she getting out of the hospital?"  
  
"Tomorrow.." Inuyasha twiddled his thumbs in a fidgety manner.  
  
"What's the matter?" Miroku asked noticing Inuyasha's discomfort.  
  
"Nothing.."  
  
"Liar," Sango challenged. Inuyasha glared at her.  
  
"I don't want Kagome moving back to her old apartment," Inuyasha said vaguely. Sango and Miroku both knew what he left unsaid. Inuyasha didn't want Kagome living alone period. He wanted to be there if something happened. He wanted to protect her. He wanted Kagome to move in with him.  
  
"You'd have to tell your parents.." Miroku warned. Inuyasha scowled.  
  
"I was planning on telling my mom anyway," he muttered.  
  
"Yea, but your mom is a lot different than your dad. And we won't even bring Sesshomaru into this."  
  
"Good." Silence encompassed the room. Sango and Miroku actually both agreed with Inuyasha's idea, not necessarily that she move in with him, but that he get her out of her current lifestyle. Inuyasha's exhaustion slowly crept back on him. Yawning widely, he got back up. "Well I'm dead guys.." he said tiredly. "I'll see you in the morning.."  
  
"You gonna head back up to the hospital?" Sango asked as he left.  
  
"Yea..I have too. To take Kagome home if nothing else. The only problem is where am I going to take her.."  
  
"Well you know, I can always move in with Sango if she wants to take my bed," Miroku offered.  
  
*BAM*  
  
"Pervert!" Sango growled.  
  
"Now that you mention it I'm pretty bushed myself. Good night all!" Miroku scooted past Inuyasha and ran upstairs avoiding any more blows from Sango. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and shook his head at Sango.  
  
"Night Sango.."  
  
"Good night Inuyasha," Sango said wearily. "Oh, and just so you know. I'm here to back you up. Whatever you decide to do, you know Miroku and I are on your side." Inuyasha nodded a grateful look in his eyes.  
  
"Thanks," he said as he left the room. Walking slowly up the stairs, Inuyasha continued to think on his dilemma. By the time he had reached his room, he had made his decision. There was no way in hell he was going to leave Kagome alone, not after what happened with Koga. So now the only thing left to decide was who to tell first..Kagome or his parents..  
  
-@--@-  
  
lostdreams: Okay..I don't have anything else to really say..my weekend is going to suck though. I work 5 hrs tonight (after coming home from my 8 hr. full time job), 8 hrs tomorrow and 9 hrs on Sunday. Erg! I cannot wait until school starts again. I'll only be in classes till 2 on Mon, till 3 on Wed, and till noon on Fri. Let me just say, I love college. If anyone ever told any of you that college is harder than high school obviously never went.. Anywho..read and review. 


	13. New Beginnings: Choices

lostdreams1: Wow...it's been forever since I've updated this story...[looks sheepish] Sorry...

He he...Before anything though, I would like to dedicate this chapter to Ulna who is psychic I swear. My new fic, Conspiracy Theory, though not based on John Grisham's the Pelican Brief, was inspired by it. Shoot...I wasn't aware it was that obvious. So props to Ulna. And without further ado...I don't own Inuyasha, and here's your pigeon!

----

New Beginnings: Choices

----

"Alrighty...anything else?" Reiana sat on the edge of Kagome's bed, tapping a pen against her lip thoughtfully. She had come by early that morning to help her friend fill out the police report before Inuyasha picked her up that afternoon.  
  
"Well there was the time I fractured my wrist tripping down the stairs in my building..." Kagome started, frowning at the sheets of paper in front of her.  
  
"When actually..." Rei prompted, pen poised and ready.  
  
"Koga got angry because I had received a letter from a 'secret admirer'...one of the patrons of the club." Rei grimaced.  
  
"I remember that...we had to tweak your performance so much to accommodate, because gods knew you couldn't stop working to recover," she snarled dryly, clearly becoming angry at the mere thought of all her friend had been put through. Glancing down at the four pages of injuries, the older woman whistled softly then glared at Kagome. "You do realize that I only knew about half of these," she said testily. Kagome winced.  
  
"Yea...well...it wasn't exactly something I wanted to talk about," Kagome said defensively. Rei shook head slowly, before jotting something else down.  
  
"Well I'm just glad it's over...finally," she said softly.  
  
"You said it," the younger girl agreed with a nod. Kagome knew exactly how she felt, and a small smile crept to her face. She was immensely glad things had worked out this way, though if she could go back in time she would have told Inuyasha about Koga a lot sooner than she had. She realized now that she had been stupid by being worried that Inuyasha would think less of her for being controlled by a psychotic wolf demon. He genuinely cared for her and had been more upset to hear about her being abused than her lying to him. It was a strange new feeling, and Kagome was enjoying it.  
  
"So what now?" Rei asked softly, distracting herself with the mess of papers and notes they had strewn over the hospital bad. She was distinctly avoiding Kagome's eyes, letting the other girl know that despite the vagueness of the question there was only one topic here.  
  
"I don't know," Kagome said honestly. "I've never had the option to make my own decisions before ya know? It was never a question I could answer...Koga always did it for me."  
  
"But Koga's gone now. You're a free woman Kagome." Kagome sat in silence for a moment letting Reiana's words wash over her. Free. Meaning she could do what she wished without the fear of retribution, without someone hanging over her. It was a nice feeling.  
  
"I want to go back to school," she said finally, still thinking about the words as they fell cross her lips. Kagome had to drop out of school when her parents died, barely making it through primary school. She hadn't gone to high school at all and so college had been out of the question. Kagome was very bright and school hadn't been a problem for her, but even the state funded schools tended to question things if a student couldn't come up with a permanent address. Koga didn't approve of women getting educated at all, considering them merely a source of entertainment and nothing more. So long as they were easy on the eyes, brains didn't matter.  
  
Reiana said nothing for a long while, her eyes still trained on all of the incidents they had written, though Kagome could tell she wasn't reading them. She knew the questions her friend was leaving unasked, fearing the answers she would receive. Finally Reiana took a deep breath and turned her bright eyes on Kagome. Here it comes...  
  
"Are you gonna stick around the club?" Rei asked, her voice tight. Kagome took a deep breath and contemplated for a minute.  
  
"I don't love it the way you do," she reasoned softly. Rei nodded. She had already been well aware of that. Whilst Kagome had been shoved into the world of exotic dancing, Reiana thrived in it. She adored being adored, being desired, not to mention she was damn good at it. The Shikon No Tama was the finest gentlemen's club in the entire city, with the highest wages and Reiana was their star attraction. Which was the main reason why Leilong was so protective on her; on nights Rei danced, the club's profits almost doubled what they did on an off night.  
  
"I know...but Kagome you're so good." Rei sounded a little whiney and she had every reason to. If Kagome quit dancing it would be like losing her best friend. Still the older girl understood very well that Kagome had never wanted to be a stripper, that she was destined for bigger and better things. And because she was a friend, she accepted that, whether or not she liked it. "But I know what you mean..." Kagome only nodded and the two girls let silence ensue between them. There was a deep understanding between the two that they would always support each other no matter what. Unable to stand the silence anymore however, Rei cracked, changing the subject and breaking the quiet in one fell swoop. "Besides...Inuyasha might want you in a more respectable job, considering his family is the wealthiest in town..." Rei said wickedly, her eyes glinting in fun. Kagome snapped to attention.  
  
"Inuyasha would never ask me to change professions if he knew it was what I wanted to do!" she said defensively, before noticing the jest in Rei's stare. Looking sheepish, Kagome could only smile when she thought about Inuyasha. Rei only laughed.  
  
"I can't believe you've been with him how long now? Over a month and you still haven't slept with him..." she said rather incredulously. "First week easy if it would have been me...though with that body, I'd be shocked if I made it past the first night." Rei winked at Kagome who was turning a violent shade red.  
  
"H-he's not like that," Kagome said, swallowing hard. She couldn't deny she hadn't thought about it before, it was hard not to. All she had to do was touch him...feel the precision of his body under his shirt... A shudder of desire almost made it down her spine before she managed to stem her feelings. _[Change the subject, change the subject...]_ she thought quickly, but Rei spoke again before she could think of a safer topic.  
  
"So speaking of your gorgeous hanyou, where is he this morning?" she asked idly glancing at the clock. It was almost ten, and judging by his previous concern, Rei would have expected Inuyasha here an hour ago.  
  
"He might have class or something," Kagome said unconcernedly, her eyes following her friend's to the wall clock. "I mean he is still in school and all, I can't expect him to fail his classes because of me..." Kagome really wasn't worried about where Inuyasha was. She wasn't scheduled to be released until two so he just had to be here before then. Reiana nodded absently; it was clear she had something else on her mind. Kagome watched her for another moment before finally inquiring. "What's up?" Rei looked startled for a second and then sighed quietly.  
  
"Where are you going to go Kagome?" she asked finally. "You can't go back to your place if Koga's in jail. He was the only reason it was safe for you to live there...and I mean the only reason," she muttered, green eyes studying her friend. "You know you'd be totally welcome to come live with me...but..." Rei let the sentence trail. The older woman lived in a large house with several other girls from the club. Kagome had heard more than her share of horror stories, from spending too much time in the bathrooms to girls having sex in beds that were not their own. Though Rei found it a laugh a minute, it was definitely not the kind of place Kagome wanted to live. More than that...it wasn't a place she wanted Inuyasha to pick her up from. A shudder slipped down her spine as she imagined it...like throwing fresh meat to a pack of hungry wolves. Still Kagome was a bit thrown. To be perfectly honest that thought hadn't even come close to crossing her mind, but she knew it was the truth.  
  
"But it's already a madhouse and there's really no need to add another crazy person to the mix," Kagome finished with a grin. The smile slipped a bit as she thought more seriously on the issues. "I really don't know what I'm going to do..." she said finally. "Hopefully I'll be able to get some of my earnings back from Koga after he's convicted. If he hasn't squandered it all I should have enough to find a cheap place in a nicer neighborhood." Rei looked grim.  
  
"That's a big if Kag..." Reiana didn't look optimistic.  
  
"I know...but it's the only thing I have to go on right now."  
  
"You should talk to Inuyasha..."  
  
"Oh Rei, I don't want to put this on him too. He's already done so much..." Kagome looked stricken at the mere thought of talking to Inuyasha about her newest problem.  
  
"Kagome he's loaded! At the very least he could put you up in a hotel until you find a place to stay..."  
  
"I don't want to ask him for anything Rei. I'll figure it out."  
  
"You stupid virgin! Haven't you learned anything from this experience? It's okay to talk to Inuyasha. He'll understand," Rei said sounding very much exasperated.  
  
"But this is different. I don't want him to feel responsible for me. I don't want him to think that I'm not strong enough to stand on my own two feet. I don't want to be the simpering victim always needing a hero to save me," Kagome said sullenly, avoiding Rei's incredulous stare.  
  
"Kagome you are the victim! This was a crazy and unnatural circumstance that was out of your control! Inuyasha's your hero, just accept that." Rei was clearly become frustrated with her friend's stubborn stupidity. "And besides that...I'll tell him if you don't," she said finally a smug look on her face.  
  
"Whatever," Kagome answered idly, her tone clearly indicating that she didn't believe the older girl...which infuriated Rei.  
  
"I'm not joking Kagome! This isn't just something you can ignore. Now if you don't tell Inuyasha then take this..." Reiana pulled out a wad of cash, her savings. "And get into a hotel room until I tell him." The older girl knew Kagome well enough to predict that she would rather tell Inu than take Rei's money.  
  
"Oh Rei I can't take that!" Kagome said in horror, shying away from the bills. Rei smiled...exactly as she had predicted.  
  
"Fine...then you'll talk to Inuyasha when he comes in today." Kagome looked about to protest, but she was smart enough to know when she was beat.  
  
"Yea...alright."  
  
"I mean it Kagome," Rei said firmly, re-pocketing the cash. "As soon as he gets here."  
  
"I will Rei...I promise..."  
  
----  
  
A soft knock on his door roused the brooding hanyou early the next day. Inuyasha had already decided that he would tell Kagome before his parents. His apprehensions of her response were far less than those of his family. Glancing up at the door, he didn't get out of the bed to answer it.  
  
"Who is it?" he called roughly.  
  
"Miroku and Sango," came the female reply. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. Half of this room was Miroku's and he had a key...why the hell were they knocking?  
  
"What the hell are you standing out there for then?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
"Cause we didn't want to bother you if you were still sleeping," Miroku called, quietly opening the door. He looked dismayed to see Inuyasha still lying on the bed. "..But it looks like we did anyway..."  
  
"I've been up."  
  
"Oh...well good." There was an awkward silence for a moment. It was clear that his friends wanted to say something but were either worried how he would take it or they already knew he wouldn't like the idea. Either way the quiet was beginning to grind on the hanyou's frayed nerves.  
  
"What is it?" he asked warily. Miroku and Sango both looked up in surprise, before Sango finally smiled.  
  
"Well it's just, after you left last night, Miroku and I were talking and we sort of came up with a temporary solution...at least until you're ready to tell you parents about Kagome," Sango explained. Inuyasha was very finicky when it came to outside help, even if it was from his friends. In a normal situation if Inuyasha couldn't take care of it himself it didn't get done. End of story. But these circumstances were quite different. It wasn't just about him this time, but more about a young girl that he had grown to care quite a bit about whether or not he admitted it.  
  
"What's the solution?" he asked after a moment of long silence. Sango and Miroku both breathed a sigh of relief. At least he wasn't turning them down up front.  
  
"Let Kagome move in with Sango..."  
  
"Since I don't have a roommate and all..."  
  
"And we can play off like their cousins or something so the RA's don't get suspicious..." "And that way you can tell your mom first and then she can help you break the news to your father..."  
  
"It would also let keep Kagome out of your house, and not that it isn't a magnificent house buddy, but well...it's not the friendliest of environments..."  
  
"So what do you think?" The two had double teamed him, taking turns telling him all the benefits to their idea. Inuyasha had listed to them intently. It was a great idea, better than any he had thought of. Kagome would be close to him, and she wouldn't have to endure the prejudices of his family. Hell he could even put off telling them for another couple days. There really wasn't a downside to this.  
  
"Sounds good," he said finally.  
  
"Oh come on Inuyasha...it is a good ide...hold on...did you just say it sounds good?" Sango had begun to protest immediately up on his answer, expecting him to decline. She wasn't sure if she had heard him correctly.  
  
"I think he did," Miroku said looking hard at Inuyasha. He had expected his friend to concede, but perhaps not quite so quickly. He had underestimated just how difficult this situation had been for his friend. At any rate, Inuyasha was giving them a dry look as he stood up, stretching as he got out of bed.  
  
"Knock it off..." he said gruffly. "It's better to take this thing slowly with my parents anyway. If I just popped up today and told them about Kagome, I'd be on the street...besides, I wasn't all that crazy about the idea of moving Kagome into my parents' house if I wasn't going to be there..." Sango was clearly still shocked at his docile reaction.  
  
"So then we'll go ahead with this? And Kagome will move in with me?" Sango wanted to be sure she was still following.  
  
"Yes," Inuyasha confirmed, getting irked that they were making such a big deal about this. He really wasn't that disagreeable was he? Pushing past them he headed into the bathroom to take a shower. Now that he had a plan, he wanted to get to the hospital to tell Kagome the good news. Almost obediently the two moved out of his way, realizing they shouldn't push the subject any more. He had agreed with them and that was enough.  
  
"So when is Kagome being released?" Miroku asked as his friend shut the door on them.  
  
"Two this afternoon," came a muffled reply.  
  
"So then I suppose we'll pick her up and then take her to her old place to get her things...and then bring her back here..." Inuyasha stuck his head out of the bathroom for just a moment. His boxers were still on, but he had lost the shirt.  
  
"What do you mean we? You two aren't planning on coming..."  
  
"Well of course! You really can't expect us to not tag along can you? I mean she's going to be living with me. I should at least be able have a conversation with her," Sango said indignantly. "And don't you even argue with me Mr. Kaiyou! This is not up for discussion," she threatened as Inuyasha opened his mouth to dispute. Staring blankly at the girl, he muttered something under his breath and disappeared back into the bathroom. Smiling triumphantly Sango turned back to Miroku. "Well since it won't take him long to get ready, I'm going to head back down and freshen up myself. He'll wanna leave as soon as he's done," she said softly.  
  
"Yes of course," Miroku agreed. "You are such a kind person Sango-chan..." he said softly, kissing her cheek. Sango melted.  
  
"Oh Miroku," she said mushily, giving him a hug. A slinking feeling around her rear however suddenly ruined the moment.  
  
"PERVERT!"

[WHAM]  
  
Storming out of the room in a huff, Sango returned to her own floor to finish getting ready, leaving a swirly-eyed Miroku on the floor to recover. From inside the shower Inuyasha smiled.  
  
----

Inuyasha walked idly towards Kagome's room. It was already eleven... Sango and Miroku had stopped at the front desk to inquire about any calls for an Aunt Kirara...whatever the hell that was. As he neared Kagome's room a dark bobbed head exited nearly running him over. Vivid green stared up at him before recognition set in.  
  
"Oh you're here...good," Reiana said, her voice quite serious. Inuyasha was surprised to hear that sort of tone from her. Her next question explained it all though. "Kagome cannot stay in her current apartment. With Koga around to instill the fear the kept her safe she's not and someone will try and take advantage of that situation. I'm not saying you have to take her in, but damnit Inuyasha...she doesn't have anything you understand that? Nothing. Koga took all her money, giving her only enough to live off of...if even. And even with him in jail, she's not going to get that money back. I'd take her in a heartbeat, but she can't live with me...she needs better than that." Rei was being so very passionate about Kagome's well being that Inuyasha had the odd impulse to hug the girl. Managing to keep himself fairly blank he merely gave her an amused smirk.  
  
"It's taken care of," he said quietly. Reiana looked at him in disbelief.  
  
"Taken care of? You mean?"  
  
"You really didn't think I was about to leave her in that dump did you?" he asked teasingly, though a bit disturbed that she didn't think he was better than that.  
  
"No of course not..." Rei stammered, clearly embarrassed at her assumption. "I just wasn't sure if you thought of that or not... Cause you know the thought didn't even cross her mind. She was planning on going right back to the old building..." she added, just to make sure that he didn't think she doubt him further. Inuyasha wanted to laugh at her awkwardness, though he was surprised to see her so frazzled. "I told her to talk to you about it, but you know Kagome...it's like pulling teeth get her to ask for help. Especially from you..." Almost immediately she clapped a hand to her mouth as though she said too much. Inuyasha frowned instantly.  
  
"Why? Why would she hesitate asking for my help? Why 'especially' me?" he growled. Rei turned white.  
  
"Oh it's not like that Inuyasha...she just...well..." Rei hesitated, not really wanting to disclose Kagome's personal feelings to him without her consent. Inuyasha was looking at her expectantly and under his unwavering golden stare she cracked. "She's worried that if she leans on you too much you'll realize how much better you are then she is and leave her for someone more your type. I told her she was crazy, but she's just so afraid of losing you..." Inuyasha was speechless. Kagome was afraid that she wasn't good enough for him? Him? The scum of his family, the lowly half-breed...and Kagome was afraid of not being good enough for him. A strange new feeling fluttered in Inuyasha's chest, a warmth he wasn't aware he could feel.  
  
"Well she doesn't have anything to worry about...I'm going anywhere," he said finally, still smirking. Reiana only nodded, her face red from being so flustered. "So how's she doing today?" he asked growing more serious.  
  
"She's tired and sore...but she's awake and trying to stay energetic. We spent all morning filling out the incidents for the police report...four pages worth," Rei shared, holding up the loose leaf. Inuyasha looked shocked, and slowly took the sheets from her, thumbing through them. His amber eyes widened, though it was clear he was trying to keep his temper. "I only knew about half of them myself," she said quietly after noticing the look on his face. "I kept telling her she needed to do something but that stupid wolf had her wrapped around his finger. Especially after she tried to run away from him..." Inuyasha winced remembering the doctor's description when they had first brought Kagome in. "He just proved to her that she couldn't get away from him...not for very long at any rate." Reiana looked away uncomfortably after that, taking the papers back from Inuyasha. "Well I'm going to type these out, you should go see her..." she urged, stepping quickly to the side. Inuyasha only nodded his mind full of mixed feelings. Anger burned through him at the thought of what that bastard wolf did to his Kagome. He was damn lucky he was in jail at the moment and safely out of Inuyasha's reach.  
  
Moving on quickly, Inuyasha knocked softly on the door before entering. Kagome was lying down, but she smiled warmly at him when he entered.  
  
"Hey there..." she said weakly. Her face was still bruised and swollen, but she was clearly feeling a little better.  
  
"Hey yourself," he replied, crossing to her side and kissing her softly on her forehead. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Fine...I'm ready to get out of here..." she told him, before faltering a little. Inuyasha realized that this was point where she was going to tell him about her living situation. Thankful that he had met Rei in the hallway, he put a finger to her lips before she could get out a word.  
  
"You're not going back to your old apartment," he told her firmly, no longer worried about what her answer would be. "My friend Sango has an extra bed so until we can find a more permanent place for you, I would like it if you stayed with her." Kagome looked floored by his proposal. He had been thinking about the same thing? But he wanted her to stay with Sango...not with him...she frowned a minute and Inuyasha could almost see the questions burning in her mind. "See we all still live in the dorms at the school. They split gender by floor. Sango's room is one floor down from Miroku and my room." He smiled to see the relief seep into her face almost instantly.  
  
"But won't the school have a problem with that?" she asked softly, praying that it would work out like he said. One floor down from Inuyasha...she could see him whenever she wanted... The idea was making her giddy.  
  
"Well we'd have to introduce you as her cousin or something like that..." he said. Kagome nodded and fell silent for a moment before grinning up at him.  
  
"It sounds wonderful Inuyasha!" she announced, slipping her small hand into his and squeezing softly. "I can't wait.  
  
----

lostdreams: he he...I got a new idea for this fic to make things a little more interesting...more twists to come!


End file.
